Quarantaine
by danseuse
Summary: House et Cuddy obligés de cohabiter....
1. Chapter 1

**Quarantaine**

**Chapitre 1**

House déboula dans le bureau de Cuddy, sans frapper, ouvrant violemment la porte.

Elle parlait au téléphone et lui fit signe de patienter d'un geste exaspéré.

Le diagnosticien s'avança donc vers le bureau, prit place sur la chaise en face de Cuddy et soupira.

Il étendit ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur le recoin du bureau.

Ignorant ostensiblement le regard furieux de la doyenne, il se mit à l'examiner.

Elle était affable avec son interlocuteur, voire mielleuse... _Sûrement un donateur,_ pensa-t-il. Elle savait les amadouer, même les plus coriaces.

House suivit du regard ses lèvres. Elle souriait en discutant.

Il descendit la ligne de son cou fin et élégant pour s'arrêter sur son décolleté.

Il adorait le regarder. Ce décolleté mettait ses sens en émoi à chaque fois !

Elle portait aujourd'hui un fin chemiser blanc dont l'échancrure révélait une peau légèrement hâlée.

House se redressa pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Il tendit peu discrètement la tête.

Ses yeux descendirent encore et s'arrêtèrent au doux renflement, naissance de sa poitrine. Il ne put voir plus bas.

Ce décolleté le frustra et le fit fantasmer en même temps. Il s'imagina enlever les boutons, un par un, révélant progressivement deux dunes dorées de soleil...ou deux montagnes enneigées ?

House sourit et regarda la doyenne. Etait-elle une adepte du monokini ?

Il eut brusquement envie de savoir et quand elle raccrocha, il s'empressa de lui demander :

- Vos seins sont aussi bronzés que le reste ?

Il se pencha vers la doyenne avec une gourmandise non feinte.

La jeune femme soupira, chassa les pieds de House de son bureau d'un geste vif et le scruta :

- Que voulez-vous House ? Qu'êtes-vous venu faire dans mon bureau ?

- Mmmh... J'ai vu que vous portiez un joli décolleté aujourd'hui et..

- Et vous vous êtes dit : je vais aller me rincer l'œil ?

- Moui..

La doyenne se releva agacée.

- Et bien le spectacle est terminé House. J'ai du travail et vous aussi !

- Oh ! Vous parliez plus gentiment avec votre interlocuteur tout à l'heure...Qui était-ce ? Un de vos naïfs donateurs plus attiré par votre magnifique derrière que par votre hôpital ?

- House...

- Ou bien un de vos coups d'un soir ? Mmh oui... ça expliquerait le chemisier blanc au décolleté outrageant et la fine dentelle blanche cachée en dessous...

- Dehors house !

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et d'un geste nerveux, ordonna à son employé de déguerpir.

Le diagnosticien prit le temps de se lever et de se diriger lentement vers sa patronne.

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura insolent :

- Je ne partirai pas sans avoir eu votre autographe d'abord !

Il lui tendit le dossier dissimulé dans son dos, avec un clin d'œil. Cuddy le lui arracha des mains et rejoignit son bureau en soupirant.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et prit quelques minutes pour l'analyser.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez lui faire des électrochocs ? Mais vous êtes cinglé, nous ne sommes plus au siècle dernier !

- Mais ce sont de tous petits !!! De minuscules électrochocs de rien du tout ! Elle ne va même pas le sentir !

- NON ! Je refuse cette intervention barbare. Soignez-la autrement !

House tapa du pied au sol. Son énervement empirait à vue d'œil.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est la seule solution !

- Non ! Trouvez un autre traitement !

- Vous ne savez que dire non, non et non ! Vous n'êtes qu'une femme frigide et frustrée !

Cuddy le regarda outrée. Comment osait-il ?

Elle s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année fit irruption dans la pièce.

Il se tint devant les médecins, une main sur le ventre, le dos courbé.

- Aidez-moi, je ne vais pas bien..

Cuddy prit la parole et lui expliqua qu'il devait retourner en consultation et attendre un médecin.

Elle commençait à le raccompagner lorsque l'homme vomit brusquement à ses pieds. Elle eut juste le temps de se reculer qu'il tomba au sol inconscient.

Elle se précipita vers lui mais la main de House sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Regardez son front. Il transpire, il a une forte fièvre.

- House, il faut l'aider !

- Attendez... il a des céphalées.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai vu avant de venir vous voir : il se tenait la tête et gémissait.

- Il se tenait le ventre en entrant.

- Fièvre, céphalées, douleurs abdominales, vomissements.

- Sueur.

- Sueur...

Cuddy alla dans la salle de bain chercher une paire de gants chirurgicaux qu'elle enfila aussitôt. Elle en donna une paire à House.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme à terre et l'examina d'abord de sa hauteur. Il était allongé sur le dos, blanc comme un linge.

Elle s'accroupit et lui attrapa le haut du corps pour le mettre en position latérale de sécurité, au cas où les vomissements reviendraient.

Elle interrompit brutalement son geste.

- House, regardez : hémorragie rectale !

House releva la tête et vit tout le sang. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son regard.

Il prit la doyenne par les épaules pour la relever et l'éloigna rapidement de l'individu.

Sa voix inquiète raisonna dans la pièce :

- N'y touchez pas Cuddy ! N'y touchez surtout pas !

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quarantaine.**

**Chapitre 2.****  
**

La voix inquiète de House raisonna dans la pièce :  
- N'y touchez pas Cuddy ! N'y touchez surtout pas !

La doyenne se figea dans les bras de son employé. Elle regarda l'homme à terre et murmura :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Il est très contagieux s'il a ce que je pense qu'il a.  
- Bon dieu House ! Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair ?  
- Enlevez vos gants.

Cuddy regarda ses mains ensanglantées. Elle s'écarta du diagnosticien, ôta ses gants et les jeta à côté du patient.  
Elle fixa de nouveau House, comme en attente de nouvelles instructions.  
- Enlevez votre chemisier maintenant !  
- Quoi ?

Cuddy balbutia puis comprit le jeu du médecin en captant son air malicieux.  
Elle secoua la tête en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.  
- Bien tenté House ! Mais vos stupides blagues ne fonctionnent pas !

_Dommage_, pensa-t-il en fixant les hanches de la jeune femme.  
Il sortit son portable et laissa ses instructions à Foreman.  
Il vit Cuddy revenir avec deux masques blancs. Elle lui en tendit un et enfila le sien.  
- Vous avez peur que je vous embrasse docteur Cuddy ? railla House.

La doyenne haussa les épaules et s'approcha du patient. Elle se sentit de nouveau happée par les épaules.  
- Espèce d'entêtée, je vous ai dit de ne pas y toucher !  
- Il faut l'aider House !  
- J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire. Attendons.

Il la tint un peu plus fort et l'éloigna. Sentant la jeune femme lui échapper, il entoura son corps de ses longs bras.  
- House lâchez-moi !  
- Mmmh... NON ! Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'allez pas être sage...  
- Lâchez-moi ou vous allez bientôt remplacer le patient au sol !

House laissa tomber ses bras. Cuddy se retourna vers lui et le fixa triomphante.  
- Avouez que vous aimez ça !  
- Aimer quoi ?  
- me prendre dans vos bras !  
- Pouah ! Vous êtes folle ! Je ne le fais que par intérêt ! Si vous êtes contaminée et que vous y restez, je devrais amadouer un autre patron.

Il laissa son regard glisser vers le décolleté hâlé avant de rajouter :  
- Et je ne suis pas sûr que ses atouts mammaires soient aussi avantageux que les vôtres..  
- Vous êtes un idiot House ! Un triple idiot !

Vexée, Cuddy lui tourna le dos, bien décidée à l'ignorer. Elle regarda le patient au sol.  
Les paroles de House raisonnèrent en elle. _Contaminée_... _Si vous y restez_...  
Elle fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur les symptômes : fièvre, céphalées, douleurs abdominales, vomissements, hémorragie rectale...  
Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et approfondit sa réflexion : fièvre, céphalées, douleurs abdominales, vomissements, hémorragie externe...contamination... Mort....

Le visage se House se crispa. Il vit le regard horrifiée de Cuddy se poser sur lui : elle avait trouvé.  
Lui aussi. Il en était certain. Les symptômes étaient là.  
Bien sûr, il s'affolait peut-être. Ce pouvait être une simple méningite. Mais l'hémorragie rectale ne collait pas avec la méningite.

Il vit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir sur Foreman. Il avait respecté ses instructions et portait la tenue de protection, la fameuse tenue de cosmonaute. Il entra avec Taub.

House les regarda envelopper le patient, l'allonger sur le brancard.  
Il sentit Cuddy se coller à lui. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Elle regardait la scène, atterrée.  
House posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la rassurer. Elle ne réagit pas à son contact. Elle restait tétanisée.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux médecins. Foreman lui fit un signe auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête.  
Après avoir nettoyé le sol, les deux médecins sortirent avec le patient. La porte du bureau claqua.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce : un silence, lourd, pesant.  
House laissa sa main sur l'épaule de Cuddy. Il raffermit sa prise pour qu'elle sache qu'il était à ses côtés.

La doyenne fixait toujours la porte de son bureau. Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers son employé.  
- Et maintenant ?  
Sa voix était assourdie par la peur.  
- Et maintenant, on attend. On attend les résultats.

Cuddy soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
Elle s'y laissa tomber lourdement.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ce virus n'existe pas aux Etats-Unis ! ou alors les cas sont si rares !!! Non, ce n'est pas possible !

House claudiqua vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa ses mains sur sa canne et y joignit son menton.  
- Il revient peut-être d'un voyage en Afrique...On ne connaît pas son dossier Cuddy...

La doyenne le regarda, les yeux emplis de doutes. Comment faisait-il pour être si calme ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce.  
L'attente commença. Elle se prolongea. Combien de temps allaient durer ces fichues analyses !

Incapable de se contenir davantage, horripilée par le flegme de son voisin, Cuddy se leva et marcha vers son bureau.  
Elle s'empara de son téléphone et suspendit son geste.

Face à elle, face aux portes de son bureau, elle vit avec effroi de nombreux agents de sécurité qui accrochaient de grands plastiques sur les portes.  
- House...  
La voix de Cuddy tremblante ne fut qu'un murmure étouffé.

Elle croisa le regard de son employé. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle y lut de l'inquiétude.  
Il avait raison. Encore une fois, il avait eu raison.

Cuddy regarda de nouveau la porte. Isolés. Ils étaient isolés. Dans son propre bureau, le mal était entré...

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quarantaine******

**Chapitre 3.**

Cuddy regarda de nouveau la porte. Isolés. Ils étaient isolés. Dans son propre bureau, le mal était entré...

Elle entendit House se lever et s'approcher. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur flanqué sur les lèvres, quand il prit la parole.  
- Et bien nous voilà condamnés à vivre ensemble quelques jours...  
- Et ça vous fait rire ?  
- Bof... J'aurai pu tomber sur pire : Taub... ou... Cameron !  
- Cameron ? Pourquoi ? c'est une femme et elle est plutôt jolie...  
- C'est une gamine ! Tandis que vous...

House s'arrêta de parler, conscient qu'il en disait trop. Il s'éloigna vers la salle de bain mais la doyenne le rattrapa et se positionna devant lui, lui barrant le chemin.  
- Tandis que vous... ?

Le diagnosticien soupira. Ce lieu étriqué ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire ; pris au piège... Il regarda la jeune femme et opta pour une pirouette :  
- Tandis que vous... êtes une vieille peau toute fripée mais qui sent terriblement bon !  
- Une vieille peau toute fripée plus jeune de 8 ans, espèce de vieillard dégénérescent et impuissant !

House tiqua. Il la regarda intensément et s'approcha dangereusement. Il lui souffla à l'oreille :  
- Vous voulez que je vous montre mon impuissance, docteur Cuddy ?

Il la fixa et vit avec délectation ses yeux se troubler. Il leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue.  
- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Cuddy. Vous seriez la grande perdante, vous le savez.  
- C'est vous qui avez commencé House.

La voix de la doyenne était rauque et chaude. Pris d'une soudaine panique, House préféra mettre un terme au duel charnel qui s'annonçait. Pour le moment du moins.  
- Bon, vous m'excuserez docteur Cuddy, mais j'ai du travail moi !

Cuddy le vit s'éloigner avec soulagement. Sa joue brûlait encore de sa tendre caresse. Elle n'aurait pu ni lutter, ni esquiver un quelconque rapprochement. Hypnotisée par son regard, elle se sentait à sa merci.  
Elle l'observa : il avait pris une feuille et un crayon et écrivait avec acharnement.  
En soupirant, elle jeta un bref regard aux plastiques posés sur les portes puis s'assit à son bureau.

Elle resta là, sans bouger. Elle était incapable de travailler. Ses yeux la transportèrent vers son employé. Il paraissait concentré et serein.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de le railler :  
- Vous écrivez vos mémoires docteur House ?  
- Non, je fais une liste d'objets dont nous allons avoir besoin durant notre quarantaine. Je la donnerai à Foreman, lorsqu'il viendra faire nos prises de sang.

Cuddy se leva intriguée et se dirigea vers le médecin.  
- Faites voir ?  
Elle prit la feuille et commença à lire : nourriture, savon, couvertures, télé...  
- Une télé ?  
- Bien oui, il va falloir occuper le temps... A moins que vous ayez une idée plus distrayante ?

Cuddy ignora la moue aguicheuse de son employé et continua sa lecture.  
- UN lit ?  
- Bien oui, je ne vais pas dormir sur le canapé ! Je suis infirme docteur Cuddy !!  
- Et moi ? Pourquoi pas DEUX lits ?  
- Parce que c'est MA liste ! Si vous désirez un lit, faites la votre ! Mais...je suis généreux, vous savez.. Ma couche est TA couche Camarade !

L'accent russe utilisé par House pour dire ses derniers mots arracha un rire à la doyenne, rire très vite remplacé par un cri horrifié.  
- Des préservatifs ?  
- Bien oui... On ne sait jamais, si vous partagez mon lit et.. mon impuissance !  
- House ! Il est hors de question que vous demandiez des préservatifs à Foreman !  
- D'accord. On fera sans.  
- NON ! Je ne coucherai pas avec vous ! Même si nous étions les deux seuls rescapés sur une île déserte en plein milieu du Pacifique, je préférerai me noyer plutôt que de coucher avec vous !

Elle avait haussé le ton et sursauta quand elle entendit Foreman tousser. Toute à sa diatribe, elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Elle jeta un regard assassin à House qui, hilare, se gaussait dans son coin.

- Je viens vous faire des prises de sang. Puis nous vous transférerons dans une chambre double stérile.  
Cuddy soupira et lui tendit son bras. Foreman n'avait pas à entendre sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'y était pour rien si elle était coincée avec un mal embouché !

Le jeune médecin continua son explication :  
- Il faut au minimum 15 jours pour être sûr que les symptômes du virus ne se développent pas. Nous avons téléphoné au centre national des infections : un spécialiste Ebola nous rejoint dès ce soir pour nous aider.

La voix de Foreman se perdit dans un brouillard épais et dense. Cuddy ne l'entendait plus.  
Quinze jours minimum...  
Quinze jours avec lui...  
Levant la tête vers le diagnosticien, elle croisa son regard bleu acier qui la transperça.  
Elle frissonna et rompit le contact.

Quinze jours...  
Quinze jours avec lui..  
S'il continuait ses allusions, s'il la touchait encore une fois, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. Elle le savait.  
Il l'attirait comme un aimant : une fois collée à lui, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Elle croisa ses jambes, s'enfonça dans son canapé et ferma les yeux.  
Forte.... Elle devait se montrer forte...

Foreman reparti, House se tourna vers sa supérieure : assise dans son canapé, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait l'air perdue, anxieuse.  
Il la vit s'enfoncer sur le divan et croiser ses jambes. Il suivit son mouvement et vit sa jupe remonter, dévoilant un peu plus le haut de sa cuisse.

House déglutit.  
Quinze jours...  
Quinze avec elle...  
Comment allait-il se contenir ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus, au bout de deux heures seulement !  
Quinze jours...  
Non, il devait résister à la tentation. Se montrer fort.. très fort...

Un soupir le fit réagir. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de la doyenne. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais il pouvait deviner la tension qui l'habitait encore.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à sa pulsion, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle...

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarantaine******

**Chapitre 4.**

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à sa pulsion, House se leva et se dirigea vers Cuddy.  
_Fort_.... _Tu dois être fort_... se répéta-t-il en chemin.

Il s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis il reporta son attention sur Cuddy : elle avait toujours les yeux clos.  
Il la vit entrouvrir la bouche et passer délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour les humidifier.

House ne put en détacher le regard : il était subjugué, hypnotisé par cette bouche si séduisante, si sensuelle. Il sentit le désir monter en lui mais néanmoins se reprit.  
- Bordel Cuddy !

La doyenne ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Elle vit son employé debout et immobile au centre de la pièce. Il se passait nerveusement une main sur le visage.  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrêtez de faire ce truc là, avec votre langue !

Les yeux de Cuddy s'agrandirent davantage.  
- Le truc... Le truc avec ma langue ?

Le diagnosticien la regarda hargneux.  
- Ne faites pas l'innocente docteur Cuddy ! Si vous avez envie que je vous saute dessus dites-le moi, ça ira plus vite ! Evitez les subterfuges !

Cuddy fixa son employé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce brusque accès de rage. Elle haussa les épaules et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :  
- Foutez-moi la paix House !

Elle referma les yeux et l'ignora totalement. Elle se recala dans le canapé, ce qui remonta légèrement sa jupe, une nouvelle fois.  
La colère de House s'apaisa immédiatement. Il se sentit de nouveau transporté par ce petit morceau de chair dévoilé. Il s'avança silencieusement vers cette cuisse qui l'attirait inexorablement. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces jambes nues qui l'appelaient. Il s'assit aux côtés de cuddy et observa de plus près l'objet de ses désirs...

Les yeux fermés, la doyenne ne décolérait pas. Ces quinze jours allaient vite devenir un enfer si ses sautes d'humeur persistaient.  
Elle sentit le sofa s'affaisser à côté d'elle mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne lui fit pas ce plaisir et joua la carte de l'ignorance.

Mais quand elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa cuisse, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et retira la main masculine d'un geste vif.  
- Je vous ai dit de me foutre la paix House !  
- Il ne faut pas m'aguicher alors, allumeuse !

Les regards des deux médecins s'affrontèrent quelques instants : incompréhension et colère dans l'un, désir et impatience dans l'autre.  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre de manière cinglante mais son employé ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il prit violemment ses lèvres et l'entraîna sur le canapé.

Allongée, bloquée sous le poids de House, Cuddy tenta vainement de le repousser, de ne pas céder à la tentation. Elle sentit soudain une onde de désir la traverser et cessa aussitôt de lutter. Elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque du médecin. Le baiser se fit plus doux, plus langoureux.  
Leurs langues se frayèrent un passage et se découvrirent l'une à l'autre, en un sensuel ballet.  
Lorsque House déposa de multiples baisers dans son cou, elle soupira de bien être. Elle l'attira à elle et reprit sa bouche.

Elle sentit soudain une main s'insinuer sous son chemisier et caresser sa peau nue.  
Ce geste la ramena subitement à la réalité : elle repoussa brutalement son employé.  
- House pas ici ! Foreman peut entrer d'un moment à l'autre !  
- Dans la salle de bain alors, répondit House qui se penchait de nouveau vers elle.  
- Non !

Cuddy se releva et attendit que le diagnosticien se redresse pour reprendre place à ses côtés.  
- Non, on ne doit pas. Il ne faut pas !  
- On fait quoi alors maintenant ?  
- Heu... On parle !

House soupira. Parler n'était pas son truc. Il attendit néanmoins que la doyenne prenne la parole. En vain. Le silence s'installa. Le silence s'éternisa.  
La voix ironique du médecin le brisa d'un coup sec.  
- Il faut peut-être que je lise dans vos pensées docteur Cuddy ?  
- Non... Bien sûr que non.

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas perdus de leur désir lorsqu'il les posait sur elle.  
Cuddy avala difficilement sa salive : maintenant, les yeux bleus fixaient intensément sa bouche.  
Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire, une sujet de conversation pertinent. Ça devenait urgent !  
Elle se lança, d'un ton peu convaincu :  
- Heu.. ça va ?

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard de House. Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Cuddy. Ce deuxième baiser fut doux, lent et court ! Lorsque le diagnosticien recula légèrement, il fut happée par Cuddy qui reprit sa bouche avec ardeur. Le baiser se fit de suite plus intense, plus violent, plus passionné. House prit Cuddy par la taille et commença à la renverser sur le canapé.

Mais une nouvelle fois, la doyenne s'écarta brusquement de lui et le regarda, troublée et empourprée. Malgré elle, elle n'arrivait pas à gérer son attirance.  
House lui fit un petit sourire moqueur et tapota de sa main le sofa, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Il la vit hésiter et se fit donc plus insistant.

Encore plus écarlate, Cuddy se précipita affolée sur son téléphone :  
- Foreman ? Apportez une télé pour le docteur House !

**TBC....**  
_______________

_**Merci soso75 ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de Huddy… mais ces derniers temps, je me suis surprise à réfléchir à un thème… **___


	5. Chapter 5

**Quarantaine******

**Chapitre 5.**

Encore plus écarlate, Cuddy se précipita affolée sur son téléphone :  
- Foreman ? Apportez une télé pour le docteur House !

- ET DES SUCETTES ! hurla House du canapé. Il regarda Cuddy d'un air de défi.  
La doyenne soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Foreman, vous êtes toujours là ? Bien, vous rajouterez quelques sucettes aussi pour le petit Grégory.

Cuddy raccrocha, souriant de sa précédente vacherie. Elle osa un regard sur son employé : elle le vit se lever et se diriger vers elle. Se souvenant de leurs précédents échanges, elle se blinda.

Il se plaça devant elle et approcha son visage. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.  
- Vous pensez vraiment qu'une télévision va faire taire nos ardeurs docteur Cuddy ?  
- Quelles ardeurs ?

House sourit en entendant la voix hachée de la doyenne. Il la fixa dans les yeux et la vit une nouvelle fois s'empourprer. Il effleura du bout des doigts sa taille et remonta jusqu'à son cou, frôlant au passage son sein. Il redessina le contours de son visage puis laissa retomber brusquement son bras.  
Son regard se fit moqueur :  
- Bon, tant pis ! Je me contenterai des sucettes !

Sur ces paroles, il tourna le dos et rejoignit le canapé, laissant une Cuddy désemparée et déboussolée par ce changement abrupt d'attitude.  
Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter.

L'arrivée de Foreman la sauva, lui offrant la diversion souhaitée ! Il installa le téléviseur devant le canapé et lança le sachet de sucettes à House.  
Puis il s'approcha de la doyenne :  
- Vous allez bien docteur Cuddy ?

Sa voix, sous son habit de protection avait un aspect sourd et caverneux. Cuddy hocha la tête.  
- Oui, oui, très bien.

Mais Foreman se pencha vers elle, l'air inquiet.  
- Vous êtes toute rouge, vous avez chaud ?  
- Non, non, ça va.  
- Vous vous sentez fiévreuse ?

Le rire narquois de House surgit soudain.  
- Ah ben ça, pour être chaude, elle...

Cuddy lui lança un regard assassin qui l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Foreman.  
- Je vais bien, mais rester dans cette pièce exiguë m'oppresse un peu, je l'avoue.  
- Le transfert dans la chambre stérile se fera ce soir normalement. Il y aura plus d'air.

Cuddy se pencha vers le jeune médecin pour lui parler en aparté. Elle murmura :  
- J'aimerais deux chambres séparées.  
- QUOI ?

Cuddy soupira et se mordilla les lèvres. Avec son vêtement et son casque, Foreman n'entendait rien. Mais si elle s'exprimait plus fort, House n'en perdrait pas une miette, écouterait sa requête et la traiterait de lâche.  
Elle souffla et fit signe à Foreman que ce n'était pas important.  
Il partit aussitôt en claquant la porte.

La doyenne observa quelques instants le fourmillement dans le hall, espace tant convoité de liberté, puis prit place à son bureau.  
Elle prit un dossier et commença à le parcourir.  
Elle n'avait pas lu une feuille entière que des cris et des voix emplissaient la pièce.  
- House ! Baissez un peu, vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?  
- QUOI ?

Pressentant le petit jeu malsain du diagnosticien, Cuddy abandonna et se replongea dans le dossier, les deux mains sur les oreilles.  
La télévision baissa aussitôt d'un ton. Un bruit de papier froissé attira l'attention de la doyenne : House avait sorti une sucette et la mettait dans sa bouche.

Cuddy haussa les épaules. _Quel affreux gamin_, pensa-t-elle.  
Elle baissa de nouveau la tête sur son dossier et y apposa quelques annotations.  
Un bruit de succion la perturba.  
Puis un second.  
Elle releva les yeux et les posa sur House.

Sa sucette dans la bouche, il regardait sagement l'écran animé.  
Cuddy observa ses lèvres. Elle vit la sucette en ressortir luisante puis de nouveau entrer, en un tendre va-et-vient.  
La doyenne se sentit hypnotisée par le travail de ces lèvres, brillantes de sucre et de salive mêlés.

Elle ouvrit elle-même la bouche lorsqu'elle vit celle de House avaler la sucrerie.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit la langue du médecin sortir de son antre et venir caresser délicatement la petite boule rouge sucrée.

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit cette même langue tournoyer autour de la sucrerie, doucement, tendrement, sensuellement, longuement...  
Son bas ventre se noua lorsqu'elle vit la sucette entrer une nouvelle fois et s'éterniser dans la bouche de House. Elle se l'imagina blottie au creux de la langue chaude et douce.

Elle la vit sortit et entrer, encore et encore, bénéficiant ici et là de délicieuses caresses linguales. Subjuguée par ce va-et-vient étonnant, Cuddy ne put se détacher de ces lèvres et de cet étrange ballet. Pétrifiée, tétanisée, elle assista aux derniers instants, un ultime va-et-vient et la sucette succomba en un sinistre craquement.

Cuddy sursauta et croisa le regard tentateur de House.  
Encore une fois, elle le vit avec effroi se lever et se diriger vers elle.  
Elle voulut fuir mais ses jambes refusèrent.  
Elle voulut parler mais sa bouche refusa.  
Elle resta pétrifiée par toutes les sensations qu'elle venait d'éprouver à la simple vue d'une dégustation de bonbon.

Elle osa lever les yeux sur son employé.  
Elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Son corps et son cerveau ne répondaient plus.

House s'approcha encore, encore...  
Cuddy le savait : il avait gagné. Elle allait céder. Elle était prête. Elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle le voulait.

Le diagnosticien la regarda fixement puis lentement, il sortit de sa poche une sucette rouge et la tendit à Cuddy.  
- Vous en voulez une ?

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quarantaine******

**Chapitre 6**

Le diagnosticien la regarda fixement puis lentement, il sortit de sa poche une sucette rouge et la tendit à Cuddy.  
- Vous en voulez une ?

Cuddy le regarda avec stupéfaction. C'est tout ? Elle était prête à s'offrir à lui sans retenue et lui, que lui proposait-il ? Une sucette ! Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang ?  
Elle décida d'adhérer à son petit jeu. Elle prit la sucrerie, la défit de son emballage et la mit doucement en bouche.  
Sans bouger, elle entreprit une danse lascive avec le bonbon sous le regard de House. Comme elle précédemment, il semblait subjugué par sa bouche.

Lisa jubilait.  
Mais sa joie fut de courte durée : la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Foreman, accompagné d'un inconnu. Le jeune médecin le devançait.  
- Venez, je vais vous présenter la doyenne de cet hôpital, le docteur Cuddy...

Sa voix se termina dans un murmure lorsqu'il vit la doyenne qui le regardait, une sucette dans la bouche. A ses côtés, proche, très proche, trop proche peut-être, House fixait toujours le bonbon sucré.  
Foreman s'arrêta. Mal à l'aise, il fit les présentations :  
- Docteur Lisa Cuddy, Docteur Tim Nocke, spécialiste Ebola.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Cuddy qui se rendit compte de sa situation : elle, doyenne de l'hôpital, respectée de tous pour son sérieux, venait de se faire surprendre aguichant son employé, une sucette à la bouche.  
Ecarlate, elle retira promptement le bonbon et reprit une attitude qu'elle estimait convenable.  
Ne sachant que faire de la sucrerie, elle s'apprêtait à la jeter quand House, d'un geste rapide, lui prit pour la mettre aussitôt dans sa bouche.

Le moment de surprise passé, Cuddy se retourna vers les deux hommes, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle vit le spécialiste furieux. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de prendre sèchement la parole :  
- Docteur Cuddy ! Vous avez échangé votre salive avec votre employé !

Un silence pesant s'installa.  
Le cerveau de Lisa était en ébullition. Toutes les idées, les hypothèses les plus farfelues s'y débattaient. Il les avaient vus s'embrasser. Merde ! Et s'il n'était pas le seul ? Elle serait la risée de tout l'hôpital !  
Elle sentit la panique l'envahir et se mit à triturer nerveusement ses mains.

House rompit le silence : il s'approcha du spécialiste et se présenta.  
- Docteur Grégory House, diagnosticien et ennemi Numéro Un du docteur Cuddy ici présente. Mon objectif premier est de l'emmerder encore et encore. C'est ma raison de vivre dans cet hôpital ! Donc échanger ma salive avec elle ? Pouah ! Vous rêvez ! Je préférerais encore embrasser Foreman !

Foreman recula d'un pas, par précaution, même s'il savait que sa tenue le protégeait de toute invasion linguale non désirée.  
Il regarda ses deux patrons. Il les trouva étrange : tout sonnait faux chez eux, dans leurs discours, leurs attitudes.. _Il allait y réfléchir sérieusement_, se dit-il.

Il reporta son attention sur Tim Nocke qui s'exhortait au calme.  
- Docteur House, nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter. Vous connaissez le virus Ebola, vous en connaissez la dangerosité. D'après vos dires, il y a peu de risques que vous ayez été contaminés par ce patient. Mais il faut rester prudent. En prenant et en mangeant le bonbon de votre supérieure, vous avez échangé vos salives. Or, la salive est un des moyens de transmission du virus.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle explication, Cuddy et House restèrent bouche bée, le soulagement les envahissant au fur et à mesure que le quiproquo se dévoilait.  
House jeta la sucette à la poubelle dans un grand geste qui se voulut théâtral et moqueur.

Tim Nocke sortit sans un mot tandis que Foreman à ses côtés, lui expliquait tant bien que mal le caractère peu conventionnel du diagnosticien.

Laissés seuls, House et Cuddy se fixèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.  
Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Cuddy ajouta :  
- Terminé les sucettes House, j'ai eu trop honte.  
- C'était pourtant très intéressant et très...instructif.

Le rire de Lisa mourut dans sa gorge devant le sérieux de son employé.  
Elle contourna son bureau et s'approcha.  
- Je peux émettre la même conclusion vous concernant...

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la chemise de House et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre son oreille. Elle lui susurra :  
- C'est dommage... Nous n'avons plus le droit d'échanger notre salive...

Le souffle chaud de Lisa dans son cou fit perdre à House toute réalité. Il répondit d'une voix sourde.  
- Tout règlement est fait pour être contourné un jour ou l'autre.

Les mains de Cuddy se baladèrent doucement sur son torse. Elle fit une moue avant de conclure :  
- Je ne peux pas détourner le règlement : en tant que doyenne, je dois le faire respecter.

Les mains du diagnosticien se posèrent dans le bas de son dos et avec une légère pression, il approcha son corps du sien. De son regard, il parcourut son visage, son décolleté pour revenir se fixer dans ses yeux.  
Il se pencha vers son oreille et à son tour, lui susurra en un souffle chaud :  
- En tant qu'employé insupportable, je dois le faire capoter...

Il appuya ses paroles par un baiser dans le cou de Lisa, qui perdit à ce moment là, tout contrôle d'elle-même.  
Au diable le règlement ! Au diable les autres médecins ! Au diable sa raison qui lui ordonnait de fuir !  
Faisant fi de ses pensées, elle noua ses mains derrière la nuque de House et lui offrit ses lèvres.

Il les prit doucement, savourant pleinement le goût sucré laissé par le bonbon.  
En un faible gémissement, Cuddy colla son corps et entrouvrit ses lèvres.  
Le baiser se fit passion, violence. Les mains se promenèrent, prodiguant moult caresses, s'insinuant sous les vêtements..  
Plus rien ne comptait. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Enfin, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se noyèrent dans le bleu de leurs regards, chacun essayant de deviner le ressenti de l'autre...  
Puis doucement, la main de Lisa se posa sur la joue du diagnosticien. Elle caressa la peau rugueuse et laissa sa main redescendre lentement, en un indescriptible frôlement jusqu'à celle de House.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et sans mot dire, elle l'emmena vers la salle de bain...

**TBC..**  
__________


	7. Chapter 7

**Quarantaine******

**Chapitre 7**

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et sans mot dire, elle l'emmena vers la salle de bain...

House la suivit docilement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, il referma la porte à clef derrière lui et se tourna vers Lisa. Il décela aussitôt la gêne qui s'était emparée de la jeune femme, alors il s'approcha. Il déposa ses mains sur ses douces joues et lui fit un tendre baiser.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour replonger la doyenne dans le désir. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura les baisers de son partenaire.

Ces derniers se firent plus aventureux, plus audacieux. Une langue se fraya un passage parmi des lèvres gémissantes et chercha sa partenaire : elles entamèrent dès lors un ballet envoûtant... les baisers devinrent chauds comme de la braise...

Mon dieu qu'elle aimait ça ! Lisa se donnait pleinement à cette bouche masculine si savoureuse.  
Elle sentit une main s'immiscer dans l'encolure de son chemisier et des doigts en défaire les boutons. Ils prenaient leur temps. Un bouton l'un après l'autre. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte était caressée puis embrassée.

House prenait son temps et savourait chaque instant. Il ôta le chemisier et découvrit cette fameuse petite dentelle blanche, objet de tous ses fantasmes.  
Se souvenant de sa curiosité lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau, il défit prestement le soutien-gorge. Deux dunes hâlées s'offrirent à lui. Un éclair brilla dans ses yeux : Cuddy était une adepte du monokini.

Devinant les pensées de son partenaire, Lisa murmura tout en déboutonnant sa chemise bleue :  
- Les jours de repos, j'aime profiter du soleil, à l'abri dans mon jardin.

House la regarda d'un air malicieux et rusé  
- Mmmh... Ce n'est plus le soir que j'irai vous ennuyer mais en plein après-midi dorénavant !

Cuddy sourit avant de lui offrir ses lèvres. Ses mains caressèrent le torse viril avant de s'engouffrer sous la chemise et de la retirer.  
Elle gémit au contact de sa poitrine contre le torse du médecin.  
Elle gémit de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit une langue goûter son téton, le sucer, l'engouffrer dans cette bouche si chaude et accueillante.

Les mêmes lèvres parsemèrent son ventre de baisers. Les mains posées sur la tête de House, Cuddy cambrait son corps de plaisir.  
Elle sentit ses grandes mains de nouveau l'effleurer, comme si elles caressaient les touches d'un piano.  
Elles s'abaissèrent vers ses hanches et défirent sa jupe qui s'en alla rejoindre le chemisier au sol.  
Enfin, elles se débarrassèrent du dernier rempart de coton, son shorty blanc.

Lisa se retrouva nue, sous le regard emplint de désir de son employé. il remonta à sa hauteur et chercha sa bouche.  
Elle ressentait le sexe gonflé de House contre elle. Elle défit son pantalon et passa sa main sur l'objet de son plaisir.

Elle se sentit soudain retournée puis collée à la porte. Devant elle, House enleva le reste de ses vêtements et s'approcha.  
Cuddy s'empara de sa bouche. Elle se sentait vibrante, tendue. Elle frissonnait. La douleur dans son bas ventre devenait insupportable. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de House et le supplia en un souffle:  
- Maintenant...

Il la souleva par la taille et elle noua ses jambes autour des hanches du diagnosticien.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard bleu : à ce moment il la pénétra.  
Elle faillit hurler de plaisir et mordit l'épaule de son partenaire à maintes reprises pour s'empêcher de crier.

Ils atteignirent tous deux le paroxysme du plaisir, surfant en rythme sur les nombreuses vagues orgasmiques qui les envahissaient.  
Essoufflés, ils laissèrent leur respiration reprendre un rythme plus régulier.

House reposa les jambes de Lisa et s'éloigna. Il commença à se rhabiller, jetant de nombreux coups d'œil à sa supérieure.  
Avec le retour à la réalité, il appréhendait sa réaction. Il leva les yeux : elle avait remis ses sous-vêtements. Il la vit s'approcher de lui un sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle lui prit passionnément la bouche puis murmura :  
- Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas fait plus tôt ?

Une étincelle de désir se ralluma aussitôt chez le diagnosticien, qui lui rendit son baiser.

- Docteur House ? Docteur House ?

House soupira et s'éloigna avec regret de Lisa. Foreman le fouineur était de retour. Il enfila sa chemise, déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

Foreman l'attendait avec deux tenues de protection.  
- Nous vous changeons de pièce. Que faisiez-vous dans la salle de bain ?

House leva les yeux devant l'air suspicieux de son sous-fifre.  
- Je pissais ! Là, vous êtes content ?

Foreman fronça les sourcils, sceptique.  
- Et le docteur cuddy ? Pourquoi était-elle dans la salle de bain aussi ?

House commença à enfiler la tenue, tout en râlant;  
- Mais vous êtes chiant ! Puisque vous voulez tout savoir, elle me regardait pisser voilà ! Cuddy adore suivre les hommes aux toilettes, méfiez-vous la prochaine fois que vous irez !  
- Allez vous faire foutre House. Je reviens vous chercher dans dix minutes.

Il partit furieux. House se retourna vers la salle de bain, un air désolé et embarrassé sur le visage. Il ressemblait à un gamin pris la main dans le sac.

Cuddy s'avança en secouant la tête.  
- Ma réputation en prend un coup. Heureusement qu'il ne vous a pas cru !  
- Oui peut-être... mais il reposera sa question pas tard...

Lisa s'approcha, posa une main sur la joue du médecin et la caressa avec son pouce.  
- Peu importe...  
- Peu importe ?  
- Mmmh.. peu importe !  
Sur ces mots, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'habiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, Foreman revenait avec Tim Nocke. Il étaient prêts pour le transfert en chambre stérile.  
House passa le premier, mimant la marche du cosmonaute.  
- En route pour le grand voyage ! Houston ! Houston, on a un problème !  
Il toisa Tim Nocke avec un grand sourire ironique et avança.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent dépités.  
- Qu'est-ce qui le rend si euphorique ? On dirait que la gravité du virus n'existe pas pour lui ! C'est dingue !

Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers Cuddy, le sourcil interrogateur.  
Elle baissa aussitôt la tête, passa rougissante entre les deux hommes et suivit House.

**Fin de la première partie.**

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quarantaine. Partie II. ******

**Chapitre 1.**

Cuddy se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre d'isolation.  
Elle réfléchit à ces derniers jours passés enfermée avec son employé.  
Huit jours. Une semaine.

Une semaine qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre sans retenue, explorant dans les moindres détails leurs corps, sans se soucier du "qu'en dira-t-on " !  
Foreman avait très rapidement compris leur rapprochement mais il était resté discret. Les stores de la chambre étaient constamment baissés, lui évitant à elle, d'être le point de mire de tous ses employés.

Huit jours.  
Une semaine qu'elle ne regrettait en rien.  
Autant House pouvait se montrer irascible avec les autres, notamment ce Tim Nocke qu'il avait pris en grippe, autant il pouvait être doux, attentionné et passionné dans leurs ébats.  
Deux hommes en un.

Si tout se passait bien, il ne leur restait qu'une semaine de quarantaine. Et après ?  
Cuddy soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule à nouveau. Mais lui ? Que pensait-il ? Il ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments. House restait House !  
Même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas pour lui qu'une simple occupation dans une chambre isolée.

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et sentit ses bras l'enlacer.  
- ça va ?

Elle opina et croisa ses yeux bleus dans la glace. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et se laisser aller contre lui.  
- Je pensais à la semaine qui vient de s'écouler...

Il baisa le cou offert.  
- Et ?  
- Et je pensais à l'après.

Les baisers s'arrêtèrent mais il ne s'écarta pas. Il se contenta de la fixer dans la glace.  
Cuddy laissa sa tête retomber dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse aujourd'hui.  
Ils restèrent là, sans parler, chacun dans leurs pensées quand ils entendirent la sonnerie de l'entrée du sas retentir.  
Ils avaient de la visite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et virent Tom Nocke entrer.  
Il avait un air grave sur la visage et Cuddy sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer.  
Les paroles du médecin la glacèrent.  
- Le patient est mort.

Nocke vit la doyenne chanceler et lui entoura les épaules pour la soutenir.  
- Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. On le savait. Il n'existe pas de remèdes pour Ebola. On n'a pu que soulager ses souffrances. Enfin essayer...

Il resserra sa prise. La doyenne capta le regard de House fixant furieusement la main posée sur son épaule. Ne voulant pas d'esclandre, elle s'éloigna de Nocke et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Elle entendit vaguement House se libérer de la présence de Nocke. Les mots raisonnaient en elle. _Le patient est mort._  
Elle le revit entrer dans son bureau, elle le revit s'effondrer.  
Elle l'imagina alité pendant huit jours, luttant contre d'atroces souffrances.

Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait pendant huit jours ? Elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec son employé, ne pensant qu'à son plaisir personnel, occultant le virus et ses devoirs de médecin !  
- Oh mon dieu !  
Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura silencieusement.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés et une main entourer sa taille.  
- ça va ?

House regarda Cuddy essuyer ses larmes d'un geste rageur : elle semblait effondrée. Il essaya de la rassurer :  
- Lisa, on n'a rien à craindre ! Tu n'as pas échangé ta salive avec lui ?  
- Non  
- Ni son sperme ?

Lisa secoua la tête en souriant malgré elle.  
- Ben tu vois, on ne craint rien !

House sentit la doyenne se raidir.  
- J'ai touché son sang !  
- Lisa, tu avais des gants !  
- Mais ils étaient peut être troués !  
- Bordel Cuddy ! On ne risque rien, tu entends ?

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas devant lui. Irrationnelle. Incapable de positiver. Le visage du patient revenait sans cesse la hanter.  
- Greg, il est mort ! Et nous, pendant ce temps, au lieu de l'aider, on s'envoyait en l'air !

Elle avait pratiquement hurlé. Elle devenait hystérique. Le diagnosticien s'approcha pour tenter de la raisonner une nouvelle fois. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le rejeta brusquement.  
- Lâche moi ! Ne me touche plus !

Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
House la regarde fuir dépité. Il retourna s'allonger sur le lit. A son tour, il repensa à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.  
Lui aussi avait oublié le patient. De toutes façons pourquoi s'en soucier ?  
Sa mort était annoncée au moment même où le diagnostic s'établissait.  
Ce dernier étant fait, son rôle de médecin s'arrêtait là..  
Quant au virus, les risques de l'avoir contracté étaient tellement infimes qu'il l'avait également occulté.

Il avait eu d'autres préoccupations.  
Il soupira, plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et laissa ses pensées naviguer vers le corps de Lisa.  
_Et après ?_ lui avait-elle demandé un peu plus tôt.  
Et après que voulait-il ?  
House ferma les yeux et imagina cet "après". Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas y inclure la doyenne.

Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit Tim Nocke dans le sas : il finissait d'enlever sa combinaison.  
House revit sa main sur l'épaule de Cuddy. Il le savait, il l'avait deviné dès le premier jour. Ce médecin d'opérette n'était pas insensible aux charmes voluptueux de la doyenne et faisait tout pour lui montrer.

House en ressentit aussitôt une profonde haine : Cuddy lui appartenait.  
Surpris par ce nouveau sentiment qui s'apparentait à la jalousie, surpris d'éprouver une telle hargne, il se dirigea claudiquant vers la salle de bain.  
Il poussa la porte et la trouva assise par terre contre le meuble, le visage baigné de larmes.

Il prit place à ses côtés et la fixa : elle ne pleurait plus, semblait plus calme mais une moue de dégoût transformait son joli visage.  
House inspira profondément.  
- Tu n'as pas à regretter cette semaine. Le résultat aurait été le même, tu le sais. Nous n'aurions rien pu faire de plus.

Cuddy ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait un point invisible loin devant elle.  
House continua malgré lui.  
- Moi je... je.. ne regrette rien.

Il souffla. Il l'avait dit enfin. Il avait eu du mal mais il l'avait dit.  
La voix de Cuddy brisa brusquement le silence.  
- Quand j'ai perdu Joy, tu es venu me voir chez moi le soir et tu m'as embrassée. Pourquoi ?

**TBC...**  
___________


	9. Chapter 9

**Quarantaine. Partie II.******

**Chapitre 2.**

La voix de Cuddy brisa brusquement le silence.  
- Quand j'ai perdu Joy, tu es venu me voir chez moi le soir et tu m'as embrassée. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu n'étais pas bien...  
- Tout l'hôpital savait que je n'étais pas bien mais toi, tu es venu. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as embrassée et puis tu m'as rejetée. Pourquoi ?

House soupira, appuya sa tête contre le meuble et ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton que prenait cette discussion. Il trouva Cuddy pénible et regretta d'être venu la rejoindre dans la salle de bain.  
Il avait pris sur lui pour lui avouer qu'il ne regrettait pas la semaine écoulée mais l'avait-elle seulement entendu ?  
Il éprouva soudainement le besoin de prendre l'air, de fuir cette chambre, de fuir cet hôpital, de fuir Cuddy...

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard tourmenté de Lisa. Elle était angoissée.. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en elle tout à coup ? Il avait du mal à la cerner...  
Son envie de fuir fut remplacée par une envie de savoir, de comprendre. Il lui tendit un bras.  
Profitant de cette brèche, Cuddy vint se lover contre le torse de House.

Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit le bras du diagnosticien se refermer sur elle. Il la caressa lentement dans le dos, tout en réfléchissant...  
Enfin, il prit la parole :  
- Pourquoi toutes ces questions Lisa ? Cela ne te ressemble pas... Que cherches-tu à savoir réellement ?

La jeune femme se raidit. Elle frissonna, prit le bras libre de House et l'amena sur elle, comme pour se couvrir. Comprenant son besoin, le médecin l'enserra plus fort et posa son menton sur les boucles noires.  
- J'ai peur...

Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement mais il atteignit House en plein cœur. Il déglutit difficilement avant de continuer.  
- Peur de quoi ?  
- Peur que cette semaine se termine, que cet isolement se finisse, peur de....de me retrouver seule à nouveau...

House ferma les yeux : elle venait de révéler ses propres craintes. Il avait exactement les mêmes. Cette observation le terrorisa et seul l'humour lui offrit une porte de sortie.  
- Lisa, ce n'est pas en m'abreuvant de questions que tu vas me faire rester tu sais !

Cuddy émit une petit rire et se redressa pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.  
- J'aimerais que tu y répondes... un jour...  
Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.  
- Ok, un jour... peut-être..

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et les baisa tendrement. Aussitôt, une fièvre inexpliquée s'empara d'eux. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent et le baiser s'approfondit.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre cette attirance, contre leurs pulsions.

Puis House se détacha des lèvres de Cuddy. A bout de souffle, il fixa le visage de sa compagne : il était doux.. Dans ses yeux, le tourment s'effaçait au profit du désir. Il la trouva belle.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer doucement :  
- Tu ne seras pas seule..

Il ne le regretta pas : un magnifique sourire transforma le visage de Lisa et comme pour le remercier, elle prit avec frénésie ses lèvres.  
Il caressa son dos et passa ses mains sous le vêtement, arrachant de nouveau un frisson à sa partenaire.

Elle se releva brusquement et lui fit face, l'œil espiègle. Elle commença à se déshabiller lentement, très lentement.  
Ses mains passèrent sous le vêtement, effleurant son ventre. Elle prit le tissu et le retira dévoilant progressivement sa peau.  
Puis sans lâcher House de son regard provocateur, elle caressa doucement son corps avant de retirer, d'un joli mouvement de hanches, son pantalon.  
Ses mains parcoururent lascivement sa peau jusqu'à son soutien-gorge qu'elle retira, suivi de sa petite culotte.

Entièrement nue, elle bravait le regard furieux de désir de House qui, ne tenant pas une minute de plus, se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea vers sa tentatrice et couvrit aussitôt son corps de sa bouche.  
Il laissa Cuddy diriger : elle lui ôta ses vêtements et s'occupa à son tour de son corps.

House la prit par la taille, la souleva et l'assit sur le rebord du meuble. Leurs gestes étaient brusques, violents, emportés par une passion inavouée qui les libéra des tensions précédentes.  
L'orgasme les envahit de façon brutal, le temps s'interrompant en même temps que leur souffle.

La tête de Cuddy retomba dans le cou de House, ses boucles brunes lui chatouillant le torse.  
- Wouah... j'ai adoré !  
House sourit en entendant l'exclamation de plaisir de Lisa : il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.  
Ils prirent ensemble une douche avant de regagner leur chambre. La nuit tombait doucement sur Princeton. House s'allongea sur un des deux lits et Cuddy prit place à ses côtés. Le médecin entoura ses épaules.

N'importe quel employé pouvait les observer par l'entrée du sas mais ils n'en avaient cure.  
Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle.... Ils étaient bien.. ils s'endormirent.

House se réveilla le premier et regarda quelques instants sa compagne, plongée dans les bras de Morphée. Il retira délicatement son bras et se leva doucement et difficilement.  
Il avait besoin de marcher. Sa jambe le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il avala deux vicodines et fit quelques pas. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du sas pour observer l'activité extérieure. Chaque ouvrière avait sa tâche, comme dans une ruche, tandis que sa reine se reposait...  
Il les envia. Cet enfermement lui pesait : il avait besoin d'air.

Il retourna voir Cuddy et fit pression sur son épaule pour la réveiller. Elle gémit dans son sommeil.  
Il accentua la pression. Lisa ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Elle posa sa main sur son front et dit d'une voix lasse :  
- Greg, laisse moi...J'ai mal à la tête...  
Elle referma les yeux et replongea aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

House la regarda attendri. Il se pencha et posa délicatement un baiser sur son front. Puis un deuxième...plus long.. Ses doigts se posèrent dans son cou et cherchèrent un pouls.

Il se redressa brusquement et prit son portable en jurant. Nerveusement, il tapa le numéro et annonça d'une voix nouée :  
- Foreman ? Cuddy a de la fièvre.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quarantaine. Partie II.******

**Chapitre 3.**

Il se redressa brusquement et prit son portable en jurant. Nerveusement, il tapa le numéro et annonça d'une voix nouée :  
- Foreman ? Cuddy a de la fièvre.

House raccrocha et regarda autour de lui. Il était nerveux, fébrile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : lui, considéré comme un grand diagnosticien, ne pouvait organiser une seule pensée cohérente.  
Il s'exhorta au calme en inspirant et en expirant longuement plusieurs fois. Plus concentré, il fit de nouveau le tour de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur le stéthoscope posé sur la seconde table de chevet.  
Il le prit et se dirigea vers Cuddy.

Couchée sur le côté, son souffle paraissait régulier. Il la tourna délicatement sur le dos, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Il défit les boutons de son haut médical vert, posa le stéthoscope et écouta attentivement.  
Tout semblait normal.  
Seul son pouls était rapide, conséquence directe de la fièvre.

House jeta un oeil dans le sas et vit Foreman s'habiller avec Tim Nocke. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût en découvrant le spécialiste.  
Il se retourna vers Cuddy. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et chuchota :  
- Lisa.. Ma Lisa... Je suis là..  
Il sentit la doyenne se détendre et sourit, tout en prolongeant ses caresses.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit et il fut brusquement tiré vers l'arrière par Tim Nocke.  
- Poussez-vous de là ! Elle est sûrement contagieuse !

Fou de rage d'avoir été éjecté de la sorte, House se rua sur Nocke. Il lui prit violemment l'épaule et l'éloigna brutalement du lit. Il lui parla d'une voix glaciale :  
- Je vous interdit de la toucher ! Je suis médecin, ça fait huit jours qu'on est ensemble dans une pièce confinée ! Si elle est contagieuse, je pense qu'il est trop tard pour moi !

Il s'arrêta un instant pour le toiser. Les yeux de Nocke brûlaient de colère.  
Sentant les deux hommes prêts à en venir aux mains, Foreman s'interposa : il prit Nocke par le bras et le dirigea vers la porte.  
- Venez. Je vous retrouve au labo. C'est préférable.

Une voix pleine d'ironie et de dédain s'éleva dans l'air.  
- Surtout que le docteur Cuddy et moi-même n'avons pas fait qu'échanger nos salives, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Le spécialiste se figea puis sortit sans se retourner. House le regardait satisfait. Il lui avait cloué le bec à ce petit prétentieux.

- Greg...

House vira vers la faible voix qui l'appelait et fonça vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord et posa sa main sur la joue de la doyenne.  
- Lisa, ma Lisa.. ça va ?  
- Greg, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? J'ai mal à la tête..  
- Je sais et tu as de la fièvre aussi.

Il vit l'inquiétude puis la panique traverser le regard de Cuddy. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.  
- Greg... le virus... Je vais mourir...  
- Non Lisa, ce n'est pas le virus. ça ne peut pas être le virus. Ma Lisa je suis là et je vais trouver ce que tu as.

Il se tourna vers Foreman, resté à l'entrée : il n'osait pas s'approcher, embarrassé par la proximité inattendue de ses deux supérieurs.  
La voix cinglante de House le rappela à l'ordre.  
- Foreman qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour bouger bordel ! Vous vous croyez devant un film à l'eau de rose ? Bougez-vous le cul nom de dieu !

Le jeune médecin prit les appareils et s'approcha. Il prépara la machine à électrocardiogramme tout en observant discrètement le diagnosticien : il caressait toujours la joue de la doyenne en la rassurant, une douceur irréelle dans sa voix.  
Comment faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi hargneux avec lui et aussi doux avec elle une minute plus tard ?  
Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde...

Foreman brancha Cuddy sous le regard scrutateur de House. Il lui prit sa température, sa tension et lui fit une prise de sang.  
Quand il voulut effectuer un prélèvement sur House, ce dernier l'envoya rejoindre manu militari le médecin d'opérette au labo.  
- Et magnez-vous le cul ! furent les derniers mots que Foreman entendit lorsque la porte du sas se referma.

Le silence dans la chambre s'installa, troublé par les bips réguliers de l'électrocardiogramme.  
House se dirigea lentement dans la salle de bain et s'y aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

_Wilson_...Ce nom se fraya un chemin dans son esprit tourmenté. Mais House secoua la tête. Non, il attendrait un peu avant de l'appeler... Autant qu'il profite encore un peu de ses vacances.  
Il prit une petite serviette et la passa sous l'eau. Il l'essora doucement et retourna vers Cuddy.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui déposa la serviette sur le front. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brièvement pour se refermèrent aussitôt.  
Il prit la seringue laissée par Foreman et la vida dans la perfusion. Il soupira et espéra que cet antalgique ferait baisser sa fièvre.

Il regarda Cuddy puis se leva et retira les draps, arrachant un frisson au corps malade. Il entreprit de la déshabiller et d'analyser chaque parcelle de son corps. Rien, il ne vit rien.. Pas d'éruption cutanée, rien.  
Il lui remit ses vêtements et remonta les couvertures. Voyant que la jeune femme frissonnait toujours, il s'allongea à ses côtés pour la réchauffer.

Progressivement, son corps s'apaisa. House resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il essayait de tout reprendre à zéro.  
Il tenta de visualiser la scène avec le patient, dans le bureau. Il se remémora toutes les actions de Cuddy. Il la revit dans ses bras les mains ensanglantées.  
Il soupira.... Et si les gants étaient vraiment troués ?

Il ressassa longuement la scène, analysant le moindre détail. Il arpenta la chambre en long et en large pour s'aider à réfléchir.  
Il sentait un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez lorsqu'il entendit la porte du sas s'ouvrir.

Après deux heures de recherche et d'analyse, Foreman avait les résultats de Cuddy...

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quarantaine. Partie II.******

**Chapitre 4.**

Après deux heures de recherche et d'analyse, Foreman avait les résultats de Cuddy...  
House se précipita sur lui et lui arracha le dossier des mains.  
- Pas de traces d'Ebola. Les analyses de sang ne révèlent rien d'anormal à part une légère concentration de certaines protéines...

House le fixa un instant avant de reprendre lentement ses propos :  
- Une légère concentration de protéines mmh ?  
- Oui  
- Et ça vous parait normal ça ?

Foreman n'apprécia pas le ton de House : il pressentait une suite difficile.  
Il s'efforça néanmoins de répondre calmement.  
- Pour le moment, cette élévation n'est que faible, pas de quoi s'aff...s'inquiéter.  
- Bordel Foreman ! Elle a 40,5 °C de fièvre, de grands frissons ! Ces fichues protéines sont la seule piste que nous ayons ! Allez refaire les analyses et apportez moi le tableau blanc que je réfléchisse !

Une toux sèche les interrompit. House se précipita au chevet de Cuddy. Elle toussait en se tenant la poitrine. Il versa de l'eau dans un verre et l'aida à boire doucement  
- Greg, j'ai mal là..

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer. Elle se tint la poitrine grimaçant de douleur.  
House reprit le stéthoscope et écouta attentivement. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réchauffer l'appareil dans ses mains et le froid en contact avec le corps brûlant arracha un petit cri à la doyenne.  
- Désolé...

House, le visage déconfit, se tourna vers Foreman :  
- Troisième symptôme : toux et douleur thoracique. Apportez ce fichu tableau bordel et faites des analyses supplémentaires ! Magnez-vous si vous ne voulez pas être viré !

Foreman s'apprêtait à passer le sas lorsqu'il le regarda ennuyé.  
House hurla :  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Heu... J'ai appelé Wilson... Il sera là ce soir… J'ai pensé que...

House haussa les épaules sans rien dire et lui fit signe de partir.  
Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Il avait besoin de son ami. Il avait envie de lui raconter son aventure avec Cuddy. Il avait besoin de sa conscience.  
- Greg...

Il se retourna vers la doyenne. Quelques gouttelettes de sueurs balayaient son front.  
Il alla humidifier la serviette et la reposa délicatement sur elle. Il lui prit la main et la regarda tendrement :  
- Lisa, tu n'as pas le virus.

Une lueur de soulagement traversa son regard. Elle fixa House et murmura faiblement :  
- Merci...

Il se pencha et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches, mais Lisa replongeait déjà dans le sommeil.  
Il resta quelques instants à ses côtés puis se leva marcher. Il réfléchissait mieux en marchant.  
Depuis son réveil, il éprouvait une faiblesse musculaire et une douleur intense à la cuisse.  
Tout en la massant, il arpenta la chambre.  
_Forte fièvre, grosse fatigue, toux sèche, poitrine douloureuse... Augmentation de protéines dans le sang..._

Il se répéta les symptômes encore et encore, sans avoir la moindre idée du diagnostic. Il sentait la migraine lui marteler les tempes.  
Epuisé, il se coucha sur le second lit, non sans avoir jeté auparavant un coup d'œil à Cuddy pour se rassurer.  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées le ramener à leur première journée, dans le bureau de la doyenne.

Il sourit en repensant aux efforts impossible qu'avait fait Lisa pour lui résister.  
Il sourit de nouveau : lui non plus n'avait pu résister longtemps.  
Il la revit lui prendre la main et l'entraîner dans la salle de bain, s'avouant vaincue, cédant à ses chaudes pulsions.

_Chaude_.... Ce mot se fraya un chemin dans son esprit tortueux. Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi cela le hantait.  
Il était persuadé que la réponse aux symptômes de Cuddy se trouvait dans ce bureau..  
_Chaud.. Elle avait chaud..._  
Sur ces dernières pensées, House s'endormit profondément.

Un bruit de couloir le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. La luminosité de la pièce était moindre. Les lumières du couloir étaient allumées.  
Merde ! Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il se leva difficilement. Sa migraine n'avait pas disparu et la douleur musculaire non plus.  
Il prit deux vicodines et se dirigea vers Cuddy. Il vit le plateau repas à ses côtés.  
Il réveilla sa belle et essaya de lui faire manger quelque chose. En vain. Seul le sommeil l'attirait.  
Il prit un morceau de pain, le grignota et le reposa aussitôt. Lui non plus n'avait pas faim.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne se retourna pas. Il garda ses yeux posés sur Cuddy.  
Une voix familière retentit à ses côtés et il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule.  
- Comment va-t-elle ?

House sursauta et vira son corps d'un bloc.  
- Wilson ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Merci pour ton accueil... J'ai appris que mes deux amis étaient confinés et malades, je ne pouvais pas les laisser...

House se concentra sur Cuddy.  
- Elle a toujours une forte fièvre, une toux et une douleur thoracique. Elle ne mange plus, dort tout le temps. Ses phases de réveil sont de plus en plus courtes.

Wilson regarda avec étonnement son ami : il parlait doucement et ses yeux tendres posés sur la doyenne témoignaient d'un attachement quasi surréaliste !  
Le cancérologue se promit dans un sourire de sonder son ami le plus tôt possible.

Il le vit se passer une main tremblante sur le front.  
- House, ça va toi ?  
- Une fichue migraine qui ne passe pas.

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit d'un air las.  
Wilson le fixa inquiet :  
- House, tu transpires... Merde ! Toi aussi tu as de la fièvre !

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Quarantaine. Partie II.******

**Chapitre 5.**

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit d'un air las.  
Wilson le fixa inquiet :  
- House, tu transpires... Merde ! Toi aussi tu as de la fièvre !

House ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il regardait toujours Cuddy.  
- Il faut que tu ailles voir Foreman. Vous devez absolument découvrir quelle protéine augmente.  
- House, tu es malade toi aussi ! va te coucher !

House eut un geste agacé. Wilson soupira et reprit plus doucement.  
- Laisse-moi au moins te faire une prise de sang !

Il regarda son ami prendre la serviette, aller l'humidifier et revenir la poser sur le front de la doyenne inconsciente.  
Puis dans un dernier regard, il la laissa, alla s'asseoir sur son lit, releva la manche de sa chemise et tendit le bras à Wilson.  
Le cancérologue ne se fit pas prier : il effectua le prélèvement tout en fixant avec étonnement son ami. Il inspira et s'élança :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Cuddy et toi ?

House ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant avec soin chacun des mots qu'il allait prononcer.  
- Disons que...On s'est pas mal rapprochés pendant huit jours...  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- ça veut dire que... Que je connais maintenant par cœur la moindre parcelle de son corps !

Devant le silence de son ami, House leva les yeux et sourit.  
- Ferme la bouche Wilson !

Il se leva et repartit voir Cuddy, laissant Wilson intégrer cette nouvelle plus que surprenante.  
Wilson, quant à lui, regardait House prendre place aux côtés de la doyenne et lui prendre la main. Il préféra s'éclipser en silence, emportant avec lui l'échantillon de sang.

House resta seul avec Cuddy. Il la fixait et quelque chose le tracassait. Il voulait se souvenir. Avant de s'endormir, il était sur le point de découvrir un important indice. mais quoi ?  
Il était incapable de s'en rappeler. Il sentit la rage et l'impuissance l'envahir. Et cette migraine envahissante ne l'aidait pas à structurer ses idées.

Il se pencha doucement vers Cuddy qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
- Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?

Cuddy ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda d'un air absent puis observa les alentours. Son regard perdu se fixa de nouveau sur House.  
- Je suis où ?  
- Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu sais bien, on est confinés depuis huit jours.  
- Huit jours ? Mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce vous faites avec moi ?

House se figea en entendant le vouvoiement. Il n'insista pas et la laissa se rendormir. Elle était en pleine confusion mentale.  
Il décida de considérer ce dernier événement comme un nouveau symptôme. Le temps pesait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer..

House souffla et se remit debout. Il marcha difficilement en raison de ses muscles endoloris. Il devait trouver. Il devait sauver Lisa.  
Encore une fois, il eut le sentiment qu'un mot lui échappait. Un mot essentiel.

La porte du sas s'ouvrit et Wilson entra avec son dossier.  
- Tes analyses sont correctes. Mais comme Cuddy, tes protéines sont anormalement élevées. Vous avez la même maladie. Foreman cherche toujours.

House voulut se diriger vers Wilson mais sa jambe flancha et il s'écroula au sol.  
Wilson se précipita et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Il le mit sous perfusion et lui ajouta un antalgique pour diminuer la fièvre.  
Il était brûlant, proche de l'inconscience mais il luttait. Il luttait pour Cuddy. Il irait jusqu'au bout.  
- House, tu n'es pas en état de marcher. Rester alité ne t'empêchera pas de réfléchir au diagnostic tu sais.  
- Je ne veux pas m'endormir. Parle moi. Et tes vacances ?

Wilson souffla. Il connaissait son ami. Il savait que tout sermon serait inutile. Il commença donc son récit d'une voix lente, comme un narrateur narrant son conte.  
- J'étais dans un hôtel très sympathique. J'ai lié quelques liens. Je suis pas mal sorti avec la gérante. Une chouette fille. Elle t'aurait plu. Elle avait un sacré sens de la répartie !  
- Tu l'as sautée ?  
- House...  
- Tu l'as sautée.  
- T'es lourd ! Tu parles comme ça de Cuddy ? Tu dis que tu l'as sautée ?

- Bon... On a visité pas mal de jolis coins ensemble. La Louisiane regorge d'endroits magnifiques !  
- Mmh... C'est fascinant en effet !

Ignorant le ton sarcastique de House, Wilson continua impassible.  
- Le seul souci de l'hôtel était la chaleur ! Il faisait chaud dans les chambres ! Et pas de climatisation en plus ! La prochaine fois, je ferai plus attention à ça... et j'emmènerai un pingouin pour me donner un peu de fraîcheur !

Wilson s'arrêta et fixa house. Il n'avait pas réagi à sa dernière phrase. Cela confirma sa pensée : il ne l'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment..  
Il le fixait certes mais son esprit était ailleurs...  
Où ? Dieu seul le savait. Wilson n'avait jamais compris le fonctionnement de l'intelligence de House !

Il décida de rompre le silence et de sortir le diagnosticien de sa léthargie.  
- House ? House !

La vie reprit doucement dans le regard bleu. House s'assit sur le lit, retira la perfusion d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers Cuddy.  
- House, tu ne dois pas te lever !

Mais House ne l'écouta pas. Il observait Cuddy et emplit d'une frénésie soudaine, il récita :  
- Fièvre, frissons, toux, douleur thoracique, confusion....

Il se tourna vers Wilson :  
- Elle avait chaud Wilson, tu entends ? Elle avait trop chaud dans son bureau !  
- Et ?

Wilson fixait son ami devenu fou. Il ne comprenait rien. Et c'est abasourdi qu'il l'entendit déclarer :  
- Je sais. J'ai trouvé. Je sais ce qu'elle a. Je sais ce que nous avons.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quarantaine. Partie II.******

**Chapitre 6.**

Wilson fixait son ami devenu fou. Il ne comprenait rien. Et c'est abasourdi qu'il l'entendit déclarer :  
- Je sais. J'ai trouvé. Je sais ce qu'elle a. Je sais ce que nous avons.

Le cancérologue le regarda stupéfait.  
Ou son ami était réellement devenu dingue, ou il avait vraiment trouvé le diagnostic malgré son état.  
Il éprouva soudain une admiration sans bornes pour cet homme, pour son intelligence, pour sa faculté exceptionnelle à diagnostiquer les cas les plus complexes...  
- Bordel Wilson !

Wilson sursauta et croisa le regard furieux du diagnosticien :  
- Quoi ?  
- Bon sang, tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de te dire !

Wilon s'empourpra et le regarda d'un air désolé. Il le vit se pencher sur Cuddy et lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il lui murmura aussi un mot à l'oreille que Wilson ne put entendre.

Puis House se retourna brusquement et maugréa tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !

Il ouvrit la porte du sas et sortit.  
- House ! Tu ne peux pas sortir, tu n'as pas le doit ! Tu es peut-être contagieux !

Mais le diagnosticien poursuivit sa route imperturbable. Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau, un Wilson râlant à ses côtés.  
Enfin, il arriva en salle de diagnostique où il retrouva ses sbires, assemblés autour de la grande table.  
Ils le regardèrent tous stupéfaits, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

La voix hargneuse de House cassa l'atmosphère devenue pesante.  
- Et alors ? Vous avez-vu un fantôme ? Kutner et Taub, allez vérifier le système de climatisation dans le bureau de Cuddy.  
- Pourquoi ?

La voix de Taub fut coupée par un regard assassin.  
- Parce que je vous le demande bon à rien !

Il fixa les deux médecins qui partirent sur le champ puis reporta son attention sur Thirteen et Foreman.  
- Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans les analyses de sang ?

Thirteen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Foreman qui, d'un léger coup de tête, l'encouragea.  
- Rien à part l'élévation des protéines. On a refait trois fois l'analyse. Rien d'autre.

House souffla et tourna brusquement la tête vers le tableau blanc. Ce geste soudain lui donna un étourdissement qui le fit chanceler.  
Wilson le retint de justesse.  
- House, tu n'es pas en état pour rester debout. Tu transpires, tu es brûlant. va te recoucher !  
- Fous moi la paix Wilson !

Il se dirigea vers le tableau, vierge de toute écriture, prit un marqueur et nota :  
* Fièvre ( 40°C)  
* Frissons  
* Douleurs musculaires

Il fut interrompu par Foreman.  
- Le docteur Cuddy ne nous a jamais parlé de douleurs musculaires !

House se retourna glacial :  
- J'ai la même chose, triple andouille ! Et moi, j'ai des douleurs musculaires, bandes d'incapables !  
- House...

Ignorant la voix de Wilson, il reprit sa liste :  
* Toux sèche  
* Douleurs à la poitrine  
* Confusion mentale / amnésie.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Thirteen qui ne comprit pas le dernier symptôme :  
- Amnésique ? Mais comment vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?  
- Elle a oublié certaines choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû oublier. Heureusement, ce n'est que temporaire ! Enfin... j'espère..  
- Quelles choses ?

House soupira sans répondre. La migraine envahissait sa tête, engourdissant son cerveau, l'enveloppant dans une chape de plomb.  
Il frissonna et croisa le regard inquiet de Wilson. Il se reprit : il devait lutter et occulter ses propres symptômes pour les siens... pour elle..

Il lut de nouveau son tableau puis se retourna :  
- Je vous écoute !

Aucun des trois médecins présents ne parla.  
House approfondit sa réflexion :  
- Elle avait chaud dans son bureau. Elle vous l'a dit Foreman, elle se sentait oppressée dans ce lieu étriqué. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les fenêtres à cause du plastique et du virus. Elle a donc enclenché le système de climatisation.

Wilson ouvrit de grands yeux :  
- Cuddy a la clim dans son bureau ?

House hocha la tête doucement.  
- C'est une vieille installation. on est malade tous les deux. Et ce n'est pas dû à un échange de salive...  
- Un échange de salive ?

Foreman coupa la parole à Thirteen dont la curiosité devenait malsaine pour son supérieur.  
- House a mangé la sucette de Cuddy.

En d'autres circonstances, cette simple phrase enfantine aurait fait s'esclaffer toute l'équipe mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie.  
Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le diagnosticien attendant le verdict.

Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Il sentait l'engourdissement s'incruster, l'angoisse l'éteindre, le malaise l'envahir..  
Il voulait finir. Il devait tenir. Il devait terminer.  
- Donnez-nous de l'érythromycine.  
Il prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise et inspira profondément.

- De l'érythromycine ?  
Foreman se répétait le nom de cet antibiotique quand soudain la clarté se fit en lui :  
- Le système de climatisation caduque. Les symptômes qui arrivent huit jours plus tard. Les poumons malades.. la respiration... C'est... la légionellose !

House souffla enfin de soulagement.  
- Oui. Taub et Kutner confirmeront. Il faut traiter Cuddy immédiatement avant que...

Une toux sèche et brutale l'interrompit. Il se tint la poitrine en un rictus douloureux, regarda Wilson et s'effondra au sol comme une masse.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quarantaine. Partie II.******

**Chapitre 7**

Une toux sèche et brutale l'interrompit. Il se tint la poitrine en un rictus douloureux, regarda Wilson et s'effondra au sol comme une masse.

Il était bien. Il se sentait bien. Son cerveau et son corps étaient engourdis, comme en apesanteur. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Plus de mal. plus de corps. Plus rien.  
Il aimait cette sensation cotonneuse, cette sensation qui lui faisait tout oublier..  
Une overdose, il avait sûrement fait une overdose...  
Il sentit une fraîcheur sur son front.  
Il entendit une voix féminine lointaine, traverser le brouillard, prononçant son prénom..  
Cette voix inconnue le réchauffa.  
Il eut une impression de déjà-vu. Cette voix... Il aimait cette voix..  
Mais il laissa l'obscurité l'étreindre et l'envahir. Il préféra se plonger dans un abyme sans fond, sans douleur...  
La voix s'éloigna progressivement..  
La brume l'enveloppa davantage.. Il s'élança dans le vide, sûr de lui.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut m'entendre ?

Wilson regarda Cuddy : assise aux côtés de House, elle lui prodiguait les mêmes soins que le diagnosticien lui avait donnés quelques jours auparavant.  
Ses gestes étaient doux. Sa voix égrenait son prénom comme une douce mélodie.  
Il lut l'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.  
- ça fait trois jours qu'il est comme ça Wilson.

Le cancérologue éprouva le soudain besoin de la réconforter. Elle paraissait si fragile en cet instant ! Il eut envie de la rassurer.  
- Son coma est très léger. Ses ondes cérébrales sont de plus en plus actives. Il peut vous entendre, j'en suis persuadé. Votre voix ne peut lui faire que du bien.

Wilson vit la doyenne caresser lentement le visage de son ami et lui prendre la main.  
Il regardait la scène, ému malgré lui. Il vit devant lui une nouvelle Cuddy comme il avait observé un nouvel House. Il éprouva une certaine joie à l'idée de ce rapprochement..

Le soupir de Cuddy le ramena à la réalité.  
- Lisa, vous devez aller vous recoucher. Vous êtes fatiguée et à peine remise. Il est tiré d'affaire, c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Reposez-vous.

Cuddy hocha doucement la tête. Elle se sentait épuisée. Après un dernier regard pour l'homme alité, elle alla se coucher.

Il n'entendait plus rien.  
La voix...  
La voix avait disparu...  
La sensation d'un autre corps contre le sien n'existait plus.  
Un vide immense se forma en lui.  
L'obscurité tant désirée devint pesante.  
Il eut soudainement peur.  
Peur de ne plus l'entendre... La voix...  
Peur de ne plus la ressentir... Cette chaleur...  
Il se sentit oppressé.  
Son cœur s'emballa.  
La voix...  
Il voulait la retrouver...  
La voix... Cette voix... cette chaleur...

Le bruit rapide et strident de l'électrocardiogramme réveilla Cuddy. Elle comprit de suite d'où venait le danger. Elle vit Foreman et Wilson entrer en trombe dans la chambre et se diriger vers House.  
La sonnerie se fit de plus en plus rapide, aiguë.  
A chaque sonnerie, un coup de poignard atteignait le cœur de la doyenne.

Elle retira son drap d'un geste brusque, se leva d'un bloc et se dirigea vers le lit voisin. Le bruit s'était calmé. Le cœur du diagnosticien reprenait un rythme normal grâce à la piqûre médicamenteuse.  
Elle demanda d'un voix rauque :  
- Que s'est-il passé ?

Wilson, après un bref coup d'œil à Foreman, prit la parole.  
- Tachycardie. Mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose. Elle peut être due à un stress soudain. Il n'a plus de fièvre. Son cœur s'est emballé. Peut-être les prémices d'un réveil imminent..

Cuddy n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait le diagnosticien tout en essayant de réguler ses propres battements de cœur, affolé par la sonnerie stridente.  
Elle se tourna vers les deux médecins et d'une voix plus assurée leur dit :  
- Laissez-moi seule avec lui.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et partirent sans mot dire.  
Seul Wilson se retourna avant de franchir le sas. Il vit Cuddy s'asseoir aux côtés de House et se pencher sur lui.  
Il sourit en sortant... _Si ça, ce n'est pas de l'amour..._

Cuddy fixa House. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle scruta le moindre mouvement, le moindre tic nerveux dans son visage. En vain.  
Elle lui prit la main, s'allongea à ses côtés et commença à lui parler doucement à l'oreille.

Une bienheureuse plénitude l'envahit soudain.  
La voix...  
La voix était là..  
Elle était revenue.  
Elle ne l'avait pas laissé.  
Il sentit une chaleur contre son corps, un poids agréable.  
Les mots se s'arrêtaient pas.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'ils cessent d'ailleurs.  
Il voulait cette voix. Encore et encore...  
Cette voix douce, chaude, sensuelle..  
_Greg... Greg... Greg...._  
Mon dieu qu'il aimait cette voix !  
Il eut envie d'aller vers elle..  
L'obscurité le terrorisait à présent. Il voulait la fuir.  
La voix.... se diriger vers la voix...

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux.  
De suite il sentit une main sur sa joue dont le pouce la caressait lentement.  
Il déplaça légèrement son regard et vit ce corps de femme allongé tout contre lui : la voilà sa source de chaleur si agréable !

Il tourna doucement la tête et croisa deux yeux bleus humides.  
Il les fixa quelques instants avant d'articuler faiblement :  
- Lisa....

**Fin de la partie II.**

**TBC....**


	15. Chapter 15

**Quarantaine. Partie III.******

**Chapitre 1.**

Wilson entra dans le bureau de Cuddy après avoir discrètement frappé à sa porte. Elle était au téléphone et elle lui fit signe d'attendre en lui souriant.  
Le cancérologue s'installa sur une des chaises et profita de la pause octroyée pour observer la doyenne.

Son visage témoignait encore du passage de la légionellose : ses traits étaient marqués, sa peau très pâle.  
Elle était sortie il y a trois jours mais n'avait pris qu'un seul jour de repos malgré les recommandations du médecin et son interdiction de travailler.  
Elle était revenue le surlendemain, s'enfermant dans son bureau pour rattraper le retard accumulé.  
Elle avait passé ses temps de pause avec House, allant fréquemment le voir dans sa chambre.

Wilson sourit. Cette femme l'étonnait. Sa capacité à se ressourcer aussi rapidement l'ébahissait... Quelle force de caractère ! Elle lui faisait penser à House. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout compte fait.

Il regarda Cuddy reposer le combiné et passer sa main dans sa nuque pour la décontracter.  
- ça va ?

Devant la voix anxieuse de Wilson, Cuddy se redressa et fit mine de retrouver toute son énergie. Elle répondit d'une voix enjouée :  
- Pas de problèmes Wilson ! Tout va bien, si ce n'est ce téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner... Des donateurs qui demandent de mes nouvelles...  
- C'est plutôt gentil.  
- Certes... Mais ça ralentit mon travail.

Elle réunit quelques dossiers en une pile au centre de son bureau, la prit dans ses mains et se leva.  
Wilson interrompit son élan :  
- House sort aujourd'hui.

Il vit la doyenne se rasseoir doucement en soupirant. Elle regarda le médecin l'œil inquiet.  
- Bien, tant mieux ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

Le cancérologue n'en crut pas un mot. Curieux de cette étrange attitude, il décida de jouer franc-jeu avec elle :  
- Si c'est une bonne nouvelle, pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiète alors ?

Cuddy souffla, légèrement agacée par la perspicacité de Wilson. Il n'était pas la conscience de House pour rien celui-là ! Elle le scruta, essayant de lire le fond de son âme, essayant d'y déceler la moindre petite trace de curiosité morbide, malsaine.  
Mais le regard de Wilson restait doux, bienveillant. Elle eut soudain honte de ses pensées et se décida à lui confier ses doutes. Wilson était aussi son ami après tout.

Elle inspira et se lança :  
- Je me demande juste ce qu'il va se passer entre nous maintenant que la routine va reprendre ses droits. Je me demande comment il va se comporter envers moi, ce qu'il va décider pour nous deux...  
- Et vous ? Qu'aimeriez-vous au fond de votre cœur ?

Cuddy leva les yeux sur Wilson et d'une voix très basse, tel un chuchotement, elle avoua enfin.  
- J'aimerais que ça continue..

Wilson sourit, se leva et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.  
- Tout se passera bien Cuddy, croyez-moi.

La doyenne le regarda sortir de son bureau pleine de doutes.. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ait raison puis elle secoua la tête, prit la pile de dossiers et l'emmena à l'infirmière en chef.

Pendant ce temps, Wilson fonçait voir House, bien décidé à jouer les entremetteurs. Il décida d'être fin tacticien, vigilant et discret pour ne pas que son ami s'en rende compte et se braque. Il se sentit soudain l'âme d'un Cupidon !

Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre, House l'attendait, habillé, son sac à ses côtés.  
Il l'accueillit avec une grimace :  
- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Un p'tit coup vite fait bien fait avec une jeune infirmière ?  
- T'es vraiment trop con tu sais !  
- Mmh oui, moi aussi je t'aime !

Wilson prit le sac de House dans sa main et tous deux sortirent de la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'ascenseur, la jambe du diagnosticien le ralentissant considérablement.  
Wilson montra la cuisse du doigt et demanda :  
- Pas d'amélioration ?  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi en me supprimant la vicodine cinq jours ?  
- Interaction médicamenteuse House, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Et Cuddy n'aurait pas apprécié une overdose...

House fit la moue en entrant dans l'ascenseur mais ne répondit pas. Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à son ami, Wilson relança sa flèche.  
- Tu veux aller la voir avant de rentrer chez toi ?  
- Aller voir qui ?

- Non, pas envie.

Le ton était abrupt et Wilson soupira. Il s'y attendait, il n'était pas étonné de la réaction de son ami : le déni. Le rejet.  
Cuddy avait raison de s'inquiéter : le retour à la réalité marquait également le retour d'un House arrogant et irascible.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Bordel Wilson ! Tu es cancérologue pas psy ! Fous-moi la paix un peu !  
- Bien... je n'insiste pas... Je pensais juste que tu étais accro à son corps et que tu ne pouvais plus t'en passer... je me suis trompé c'est tout.

Wilson sentit son ami se raidir à ses côtés. Il cacha son sourire : flèche bien arrivée à destination. Elle avait tapé en plein cœur.  
A l'imagination débridée de House de faire le reste !

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur quand House s'immobilisa brusquement. Wilson suivit son regard et tomba sur la doyenne en plein discussion dans le hall avec un homme en costume. L'individu face à Cuddy leur tournait le dos.  
Il laissa House seul quelques instants, prétextant des papiers de sortie à remplir.

House fixait Cuddy.  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Il remarqua les traces de fatigue mais il savait qu'elle-même n'en tenait pas compte. Elle restait belle malgré tout.  
Il détailla son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps, sa silhouette tandis qu'une foule de souvenirs et d'images l'envahissait : un sein nu, une peau claire et douce, un soupir, un râle....

Il déglutit et sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui jusqu'à son entrejambe.  
Il la vit sourire et put même entendre son rire cristallin.  
Que pouvait bien lui dire cet homme pour qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise ?

Il vit la main de l'homme se poser sur la taille de Cuddy mais celle-ci d'un geste naturel s'en détacha aussitôt.  
House sentit l'animosité l'envahir... Animosité qui se nourrit bientôt d'une rage incontrôlée lorsqu'il put enfin mettre un visage sur l'individu : Tim Nocke !

**TBC....**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quarantaine. Partie III.******

**Chapitre 2.**

House sentit l'animosité l'envahir... Animosité qui se nourrit bientôt d'une rage incontrôlée lorsqu'il put enfin mettre un visage sur l'individu : Tim Nocke !

Le rire de Lisa parvint une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles. Il vit Nocke lui donner une enveloppe tout en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.  
House ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla activement l'intérieur. Une fois l'objet recherché trouvé, il se dirigea d'un pas vif et nerveux vers le couple.

Cuddy prit en souriant l'enveloppe que lui tendait Nocke. Il en profita pour lui glisser à l'oreille une invitation à dîner.  
Sans se départir de son sourire, elle s'apprêtait à décliner avec courtoisie sa proposition quand une culotte de dentelle noire les sépara.  
Cuddy rougit violemment en la reconnaissant tandis qu'une voix familière déclara d'un ton faussement chantant :  
- Lisa-chérie, tu as oublié ta petite culotte dans ma chambre !

House avait lourdement insisté sur le "chérie" tout en regardant méchamment Nocke.  
Cuddy, rouge pivoine, arracha la culotte des mains du diagnosticien, la fourra dans la poche de sa blouse et le fixa : il souriait mais ses yeux bleus assombris par la rage lançaient des éclairs.  
- House ! Dans mon bureau !

Elle fit claquer ses talons de colère en se retournant. Sa voix ne laissait présager rien de bon et House la suivit avec une certaine réticence.  
Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de toiser Nocke, resté planté au milieu du hall, complètement abasourdi.  
La voix de House le remit d'aplomb :  
- Désolé vieux ! Je dois la suivre... Son appétit sexuel est insatiable !

Tim Nocke tourna les talons sans répondre et s'enfuit de colère vers la sortie.  
House l'observa et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui s'effaça presque immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Cuddy.  
Il entra dans le bureau, s'apprêtant à essuyer dignement l'ire de sa patronne.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et vint se positionner devant son employé, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées.  
Le silence s'installa, rompu très rapidement par House. Il préférait de loin une Cuddy virulente à une Cuddy boudeuse.  
- Rhooo...dans cette position, vous ressemblez à Cameron et à son air revêche !  
- Vous ?

House se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il ne sut que dire et cette fois-ci, ce fut Cuddy qui amorça la bombe.  
- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris de montrer une de mes culottes à tout le hall ?

- J'étais en entretien professionnelle en plus !  
- Ben voyons ! Et moi je suis le Pape et j'ai fait vœu d'abstinence !

Cuddy le fixa abasourdie. Il ne la croyait pas ! Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que...Elle secoua la tête... Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe et attendit qu'il lise le papier avant de parler :  
- Tu vois ! Il postule pour un poste dans le service infectieux.  
- Mouais... Et la main sur ta taille c'était quoi ? La promotion canapé ?

Cuddy ouvrit de grands yeux mais House, emporté par la colère, continua sa diatribe endiablée :  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à l'oreille hein ? Tu parles d'un entretien d'embauche ! Et puis l'hôpital ne peut pas l'engager ! Il coûterait trop cher ! Et les petits cancéreux de Wilson hein ? Tu y penses ? Il n'y aura plus assez d'argent pour la recherche et ils...

Le diagnosticien s'arrêta net en voyant Cuddy sourire.  
- Quoi ?

Il prit une mine boudeuse qui déclencha une franche hilarité chez la jeune femme. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se reprendre et se dirigea vers son employé en un subtil déhanché.  
Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et le fixa : elle vit son regard se troubler rapidement.

D'une voix mi-mutine, mi-goguenarde, elle lui demanda :  
- Le docteur House serait-il jaloux ?

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes tout en lui parlant mais sans les toucher, ni même les effleurer.  
- Moi jaloux ? N'importe quoi ! Dans tes rêves...

Cuddy fit un autre de ses sourires victorieux. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Bien tant mieux ! Car il m'a invité à dîner...

House fit un bond en arrière. Ses yeux reprirent subitement leur noirceur et essoufflé par la rage, il se mit à faire les cent pas tout en vitupérant après Tim Nocke.  
- Ah l'enfoiré ! Ce médecin d'opérette en a profité sachant que je n'étais pas là ! Je lui avais pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'on était ensemb...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant l'énormité de ses derniers propos ! Quel con !  
Il prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna lentement vers Cuddy : un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

Embarrassé, House se dirigea vers la porte, tout en marmonnant :  
- Heu...dois y aller... Wilson... Rentrer chez moi.. heu..

Il ouvrit maladroitement la porte et s'enfuit du bureau sans se retourner.  
Cuddy le suivit du regard, amusée.  
Il avait dit à Tim Nocke qu'ils étaient ensemble... Il était jaloux...  
La doyenne soupira de bien être et se remit au travail. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit...

House laissa ses doigts parcourir les touches du piano et la musique l'envelopper tel un cocon. En rentrant chez lui, il apprécia de se retrouver dans son environnement familier mais son euphorie fut de courte durée. Cuddy lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Il s'arrêta de jouer le temps de boire une gorgée de bourbon puis se remit à composer. Mais ses pensées l'emmenèrent inexorablement vers Cuddy, l'empêchant de se plonger totalement dans la création musicale.

Des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il se leva en bougonnant et ouvrit sans même vérifier dans le viseur.  
- Cuddy ? Mais..

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il referma doucement la porte et se retourna, attendant ses réactions.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, peu sure d'elle, le regard empli de doutes.  
Elle prit la main de House et la posa sur son cœur.

Tout en le fixant, elle dit d'une voix chancelante :  
- J'ai besoin d'un docteur, je crois que je suis souffrante...

**TBC...**  
_________________


	17. Chapter 17

**Quarantaine. Partie III.******

**Chapitre 3.**

Tout en le fixant, elle dit d'une voix chancelante :  
- J'ai besoin d'un docteur, je crois que je suis souffrante...

House regarda sa main posée sur le cœur de Cuddy. Il en ressentait toutes ses vibrations. Lui même sentit ses pulsations se calquer sur celles de la jeune femme : rapides... trop rapides...beaucoup trop rapides...  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa main, de cette poitrine qui s'élevait au fur et à mesure d'une respiration emballée.

Il se sentit étrange, bizarre.. Il éprouvait en son intérieur un remous de sensations, plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il eut presque peur de ce chamboulement interne.

Fixant toujours cette main sur ce cœur, il la descendit doucement sur le sein de Cuddy pour l'englober totalement à travers le tissu. Il sentit la respiration de Lisa s'arrêter soudainement.  
Enfin, il osa lever les yeux vers les siens : l'inquiétude de son approche n'existait plus. Seule une lueur de désir brillait.

Elle sourit et demanda d'une voix suave :  
- C'est grave docteur ?

House ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dans le silence de son salon, il pouvait entendre leurs battements de cœur, pulsant en un rythme effréné, au point de rompre.  
- C'est inquiétant oui...Il semblerait surtout que votre souffrance soit contagieuse...

Tout en la scrutant, il laissa sa main se retirer du sein pour aller en une douce caresse se loger dans le creux de sa taille.  
Il l'agrippa et approcha la jeune femme d'une geste brusque.  
Elle se colla à lui et instinctivement posa ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine masculine.  
Puis elle les remonta lentement pour les nouer derrière la nuque du diagnosticien, rapprochant davantage son corps du sien.  
L'air ne devait plus passer. Le jour non plus.  
Ils ne voulaient faire qu'un, emboîter leurs corps, savourer l'Autre, se délecter de leur parfum...

Les lèvres chaudes de House effleurèrent le visage de Cuddy. Elles passaient, ne s'attardaient pas. De douces caresses, de doux frôlements comme des ailes de papillon.  
Le souffle chaud s'attarda dans sa nuque. Cuddy ne respirait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait bloqué son souffle, savourant seulement celui de son amant.

Enfin l'air chaud s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Un effleurement, une caresse.  
En un soupir, Cuddy entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et alla à la rencontre de cette bouche si accueillante.  
De sensuel, ce baiser devint passionné. Les deux bouches se cherchaient, s'ouvraient, se retrouvaient...

Cuddy sentit les grandes mains de House lui effleurer le bas du dos puis s'immiscer sous son pull... La chaleur de ses mains sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Impatiente de sentir la peau de House contre son corps, elle s'éloigna à regret des lèvres de son amant et ôta son pull. Elle fit de même avec la chemise du médecin.  
Et enfin, elle se recolla à lui, peau contre peau, comme elle aimait, sans entrave, laissant le champ libre aux mains aventurières.

House prit possession de sa nuque, s'attardant sur son cou avant d'emprisonner entre ses lèvres un téton fièrement dressé de désir. Cudy se cambra en gémissant, passant sa main dans les cheveux du médecin. Elle posa ensuite ses paumes sur les joues rugueuse et le remonta à elle. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement tandis qu'elle dégrafait la ceinture du pantalon.

Fébriles, les doigts de House étaient partout, attirés par cette peau si douce..  
Ils descendirent la fermeture éclair de la jupe qui tomba au sol.  
Le pantalon suivit le même chemin et tout en s'embrassant, ils marchèrent vers la chambre, s'arrêtant ici et là, contre le bureau, contre une étagère, reprenant leur souffle, puis replongeant avec délice dans la bouche de l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent près du lit et se laissèrent tomber dessus violemment.  
Allongé sur le dos, Cuddy se laissa envahir par les caresses de son amant. Son dernier rempart contre sa nudité tomba et elle poussa un cri sentant les doigts habiles pianoter son intimité.  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit une langue chaude s'insinuer en elle... Elle se laissa aller, s'offrant sans retenue aux vagues de plaisirs qui la submergeaient.

Continuant ses caresses, House se débarrassa de son boxer et s'allongea sur Lisa qui entoura aussitôt ses hanches avec ses jambes.  
Il la regarda d'une oeil amusé et lui dit d'un ton mutin :  
- C'est la première fois qu'on va faire ça dans un lit dis donc !

Il gloussa de sa plaisanterie mais Cuddy le fit taire d'un long baiser qui le remit de suite dans l'ambiance. Il la pénétra doucement et l'amena une seconde fois aux portes du plaisirs.

Essoufflés et satisfaits, ils se laissèrent envahir par le sommeil. Ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée avec le sourire.

House se réveilla lentement le lendemain matin : il était seul dans son lit.  
L'eau coulait dans la salle de bain.  
Elle n'était pas partie...  
Il se lova dans ses draps et repensa aux dernières heures écoulées. Aussitôt, les sensations étranges qu'il avait éprouvées la veille, revinrent en force. Il n'arrivait pas à les définir. Il avait peur mais ne se sentait pas en danger pour autant...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée puis par des coups martelés avec force.  
- House ! House ! Je sais que tu es là !

House se leva en bougonnant, enfila à la hâte un boxer et un t-shirt et alla ouvrir en pestant contre son ami.  
Il ramassa au sol les vêtements dispersés et les mit en tas sur le canapé.  
Il ouvrit à Wilson et le trouva poing en l'air, prêt à refrapper.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce, poussant sans ménagement son ami mal réveillé.  
- Wilson, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Je viens te chercher comme convenu hier soir, pour t'emmener au travail ! Dépêche-toi ! Sinon, on va être en retard et Cuddy va nous étriper !

Wilson remarqua alors l'air embarrassé de House et vit le tas de vêtements sur le canapé : un soutien-gorge en dépassait.  
Il comprit enfin et regarda abasourdi le diagnosticien.  
- Tire-toi Wilson !

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, ils entendirent le loquet de la salle de bain se déverrouiller.  
Trop tard...

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Quarantaine. Partie III.******

**Chapitre 4.**

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, ils entendirent le loquet de la salle de bain se déverrouiller.  
Trop tard...

Wilson resta figé, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il voulait fuir mais ses jambes le lui refusaient. Angoissé de découvrir la doyenne sous un jour plus intimiste, il se paralysait, les membres tendus à bloc par la nervosité.

House fut plus prompt à réagir : il se rua sur Wilson et le poussa sans ménagement vers la sortie. Avant même que son ami ne réagisse, il referma la porte en lui criant qu'il le retrouverait dans son bureau.  
Le diagnosticien s'adossa ensuite contre la porte fermée en soufflant de soulagement. Il vit la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit Cuddy en sortir.

Nue, les cheveux mouillés, elle ne portait qu'une courte serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Elle lui arrivait en haut des cuisses, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes fuselées.  
Elle était magnifique. Jamais House n'avait vu plus belle femme. Il déglutit difficilement, heureux d'avoir chassé Wilson à temps. Il voulait être le seul spectateur... A jamais.. Le seul et l'unique.  
Il la vit s'avancer dans le salon. Elle le regardait en souriant, complètement inconsciente de sa séduction, de sa beauté et de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

House prit sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il inspira et expira longuement pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il réalisa soudain qu'elle lui parlait.  
- Tu discutais avec qui ?  
- Hein ?  
- Je t'ai entendu parler quand j'étais dans la salle de bain.  
- Ah oui... C'était Wilson.  
- Wilson ?  
- Oui, il venait me chercher. Je n'étais pas prêt, je l'ai renvoyé.  
- Oh...

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, prit ses vêtements dans le tas et se dirigea vers la chambre.  
Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois :  
- Prépare-toi, on va être en retard au travail !

_On_....  
House réalisa la place que prenait Cuddy ce matin dans son appartement.  
Tout naturellement, elle s'était appropriée les lieux...  
Tout naturellement, elle déambulait à moitié nue dans les pièces...  
Et tout naturellement, ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre à l'hôpital ensemble...

Bon dieu, ça allait trop vite.. Il n'était pas prêt !  
Ce matin, ils ressemblaient à un couple. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ! Pas encore ! merde ! Il se sentait bloqué.... Il ne savait que faire.... Il ne voulait pas non plus blesser la jeune femme....

_On_....  
Ce pronom raisonnait étrangement en lui...  
_On_...  
Si ce pronom annonçait la vision de Cuddy à moitié nue sortant de la salle de bain... Mmh oui... Ce _on_ là serait bien agréable...

- Greg ? Tu vas bien ?

- Greg ?

House leva les yeux sur Cuddy : elle le regardait inquiète.  
- Oui, ça va pourquoi ?  
- Tu es collé à cette porte depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà...  
- Je réfléchissais...  
- Oh...

L'inquiétude grandit sur le visage de la doyenne. Embarrassée, elle tritura nerveusement ses mains.  
- Bon... Je vais y aller... je dois rentrer chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller à l'hôpital...

Elle passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna lentement. Elle ne voulait pas partir sur un silence aussi pesant. Elle joua la carte de l'humour.  
- House, je vous veux à 9h précises à l'hôpital ! Et n'oubliez pas vos consultations !

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Rien ne changeait tout compte fait...Une lueur amusée naquit dans le regard bleu.  
Il s'approcha et la rejoignit dans le couloir.  
Il la prit par la taille et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :  
- Avant de penser "consultation", je me dois de soigner ma supérieure qui souffre d'un dérèglement cardiaque...

Il sentit le sourire de Cuddy contre sa joue. Elle l'embrassa et lui répondit coquine :  
- Vivement notre prochain rendez-vous alors, docteur...  
Elle partit, le laissant pantelant dans le couloir.

Dix heures venaient de sonner lorsque House arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Il rejoignit son équipe qui le briefa rapidement sur le nouveau patient.  
Il nota au fur et à mesure les symptômes au tableau mais il avait un mal fou à se concentrer.  
Le _on_ de Cuddy le hantait.  
La vision de Cuddy prenant aisément ses marques chez lui le hantait...

Il éprouva soudain l'envie de rejouer la même scène le lendemain matin, et le surlendemain...  
_On_...  
- ...et donc, il ne reste plus que la ponction lombaire.  
- Hein ?

Foreman leva les yeux au ciel et reformula d'une voix lente comme s'il s'adressait à un simple d'esprit.  
- Je disais... Le seul moyen de découvrir s'il a oui ou non un cancer dans ce cas, est de lui faire une ponction lombaire.  
- Oui, bien j'avais compris ! Allez chercher Wilson et faîtes les examens ensemble ! Le cancer, c'est son domaine, moi j'ai à faire ! Allez oust !

House regarda ses sbires sortir, pensif.  
Il devait se concentrer davantage. Mais pour y parvenir, il se devait d'agir. L'objectif était de retrouver une certaine sérénité de pensée...

Il avala deux vicodines et, sûr de lui, s'élança dans le couloir à sa recherche.  
Il la trouva au premier étage : elle donnait ses directives à une jeune et nouvelle infirmière.  
Sans bruit, House s'approcha, la prit par le bras et la força à le suivre.  
- Docteur Cuddy, nous avons besoin de vous pour un patient !

Il l'entraîna avec lui sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune infirmière. Arrivé devant la salle d'IRM, il ouvrit la porte, s'assura qu'elle était réellement vide et y poussa Cuddy sans ménagement.  
- House ! Mais que...

Il la prit brutalement dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. L'effet de surprise passé, Cuddy se laissa aller et répondit sans retenue à ce baiser.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et House demanda haletant :  
- Ce soir, c'est chez toi ou chez moi ?

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Quarantaine. Partie III. ******

**Chapitre 5.**

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et House demanda haletant :  
- Ce soir, c'est chez toi ou chez moi ?

Cuddy le regarda étonnée : House s'investissait dans leur relation...Elle avait du mal à le croire et pourtant...  
Elle le trouva soudain plus sexy, plus attirant et ressentit à son égard une énorme bouffée d'amour.  
Elle lui répondit d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :  
- Ici, maintenant, tout de suite...

Elle s'empara de la bouche de House et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.  
Elle perdait la raison. Le désir la menait. Elle le voulait si fort qu'elle en avait mal. cet homme la rendait folle.  
Des bruits de couloir la ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité : n'importe quel médecin ou infirmière pouvait entrer et les surprendre. Elle était doyenne, elle ne pouvait pas ternir ainsi sa réputation.  
A regret, elle s'éloigna du diagnosticien.

Elle surprit une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Il se pencha vers elle, la voix rauque de désir.  
- Alors, ce soir ? C'est chez toi ou chez moi ?  
- Chez moi...

Cuddy posa sa main sur la joue de House, la caressa du pouce et partit en souriant.  
Elle n'avait pas sitôt refermé la porte que Thirteen l'apostropha :  
- Docteur Cuddy ! Savez-vous où est House ? Nous le cherchons partout !  
- Vous êtes allée voir dans la chambre de Monsieur Morgan ?  
- Le comateux ?  
- Oui  
- Non, j'y vais de suite ! Merci !

House entendit les talons de la doyenne s'éloigner. Il s'esclaffa moqueur. Pauvre Thirteen, la chambre du comateux se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'hôpital... Il avait tout le temps de rejoindre son bureau. Bien joué Cuddy !  
Il sortit à son tour de la salle d'IRM et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Lisa...  
Son sourire ne s'effaçait plus quand il pensait à elle.  
Lisa la fougueuse..  
Lisa la passionnée qui en oubliait même son hôpital, son bébé, lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras..  
Il passait avant son hôpital.  
Il était premier dans son cœur et il en était fier.

Il lui appartenait...  
Elle lui appartenait...

Gonflé dans son orgueil, il s'avança vers son bureau et croisa Wilson et Foreman en grande conversation.  
Il s'approcha du cancérologue et les interrompit sans scrupule :  
- Wilson, tu viens prendre un café ?  
- Et ça vous arrive de bosser un peu quand vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

House se tourna vers Foreman les yeux plissés. Le jeune médecin était fou de rage. Voyant que son supérieur ne lui répondait pas, il secoua la tête et partit d'un pas furieux.  
- House, ton patient n'a pas de cancer, il..  
- Pas maintenant. Faut que je te parle.

Wilson suivit son ami, avide de curiosité. Ils descendirent à la cafétéria sans émettre un seul son, prirent un café et s'assirent autour d'une table. A cette heure-ci, la salle était vide, endroit propice pour discuter.  
Wilson attendit patiemment que son ami soit prêt. C'était sérieux, il le lisait sur son visage.

Enfin, House prit la parole, d'une voix si basse que Wilson dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.  
- Je suis perdu...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je n'arrive plus à travailler...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- je suis fichu Wilson...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ah bordel ! T'as pas une autre question en stock ? Ton disque est rayé ou quoi ?

- Cuddy...

Wilson retint un sourire. On y était ! Là, il devait se la jouer fin stratège pour que House se confie jusqu'au bout de ses sentiments. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre  
- Elle te harcèle de travail ? Elle te rajoute des consultations ?

House soupira, se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage et se lança :  
- Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, elle m'obsède. Je la vois sans arrêt dans ma tête : nue, faisant l'amour avec moi, m'embrassant, au travail, concentrée, dans son tailleur... Je l'entends tout le temps : sa voix, son rire, son "on"...  
Elle me hante Wilson. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je suis perdu.  
- Wow !  
- j'ai cru qu'en allant la voir, qu'en la coinçant dans une salle vide, qu'en l'embrassant, j'allais me sentir mieux après, mais c'est pire ! Si je m'écoutais, je foncerai la voir, encore et encore ! Stacy ne m'a jamais fait ça... J'y comprends plus rien...  
- Wow !

House regarda d'un air moqueur son ami.  
- Tes réponses m'aident énormément ! Merci beaucoup ! Que ferai-je sans toi ?

Le ton sarcastique frappa Wilson qui réagit enfin.  
- T'es amoureux House.

- Et tout ce que tu ressens est normal pour une personne amoureuse.

- Bon, il est vrai que pour toi, c'est assez surprenant mais je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire House, un seul !

- ...  
- Tu veux que je te paye pour le dire ?

Wilson s'amusa de l'impatience du diagnosticien.  
- Un mot. Cinq Lettres. FONCE !

House souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Dix ans d'études et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Et ma concentration ? et mon génie ? Ils vont revenir si je fonce ?

Wilson se leva et fixa House :  
- Arrête d'avoir la trouille et fonce je te dis !

Il prit son café et sortit de la cafétéria suivi par des yeux bleus interrogateurs.  
House resta quelques instants assis, à réfléchir sur son avenir.  
Puis, mû par une soudaine impulsion, il décida de suivre le conseil de Wilson. Après tout, il s'était marié trois fois lui ! Il avait su foncer !

Il rejoignit Cuddy dans son bureau, passa devant le secrétaire, ouvrit la porte brutalement et entra.  
Cuddy sursauta et regarda House légèrement désespérée...  
- Greg.... j'ai du travail là...  
- Juste une question et je te laisse après.

Cuddy se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et lui fit signe d'un geste de continuer.  
House prit une grande inspiration et... fonça !  
- Tu crois que mon piano peut rentrer dans ton salon ?

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Quarantaine. Partie III.**

**Chapitre 6.****  
**

- Tu crois que mon piano peut rentrer dans ton salon ?

Cuddy le regarda sidérée, ne sachant s'il parlait sérieusement ou s'il blaguait. Elle le fixa longuement, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait l'air tellement serein. Il attendait patiemment sa réponse. Bon sang ! Il était sérieux !

Cuddy avala difficilement sa salive, sa bouche étant devenue très sèche d'un coup. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler... Aucune pensée cohérente n'effleurait son esprit, aucun mot sensé ne jaillissait...

Délaissant le silence pesant, House lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit tranquillement du bureau. Il se dirigea claudiquant vers l'ascenseur, décomptant calmement dans sa tête.  
5....4....3.....2....1 !

- HOUSE !!!!!

La voix hurlante de Cuddy fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall. Les employés la regardèrent étonnés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la doyenne crier sur le diagnosticien.  
Les plus bavards commençaient déjà à deviser, à spéculer sur les âneries que le médecin avait bien pu faire encore.  
Ils virent la doyenne se diriger vers l'ascenseur d'un pas vif et s'y engouffrer in extremis avec House.  
Certains eurent un sourire narquois, d'autres se remirent au travail ignorant les deux protagonistes.

Dans l'ascenseur, le silence se poursuivit quelques secondes, rompu par House qui se mit à siffloter.  
- Tu es sérieux ?

La voix de Cuddy était nouée d'une émotion mêlée d'inquiétude.  
- Oui.

Par opposition, la voix de House était limpide, sans hésitation aucune.  
Percevant encore le doute de Cuddy, il se plaça face à elle, les mains sur ses épaules et lui dit d'un ton énergique :  
- Arrête d'avoir la trouille et fonce je te dis !

Il laissa la doyenne plantée au milieu de l'ascenseur, comme paralysée, et sortit de la cabine le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il se sentait bien. Le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac s'était envolé. Il était sûr de lui. A Cuddy de jouer maintenant...

La doyenne, quant à elle, rejoignit son bureau les jambes en coton. Son cœur battait la chamade. House lui avait dit de foncer ! Lui ! House le solitaire, House l'irascible et l'égocentrique lui conseillait de foncer !  
C'était le monde à l'envers ! Mais elle lui devait une réponse. Et elle avait trouvé comment lui donner.

Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et chercha sur Internet la documentation adéquate. Une fois trouvée, elle l'imprima, la mit sous enveloppe et écrivit _Grégory House_ dessus..  
Puis prise d'une impulsion subite, elle se remit du rouge à lèvres et embrassa l'enveloppe à côté du nom inscrit.  
Elle déposa le tout dans une grande enveloppe kraft et appela son secrétaire.

Ce dernier entra immédiatement dans son bureau et attendit les instructions.  
- Apportez ces résultats d'analyse au docteur House, service diagnostic. C'est urgent, allez-y de suite.  
- Bien Docteur.

Elle regarda son employé partir et essaya d'imaginer la tête de House en découvrant sa réponse. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle n'en éprouvait pas l'envie d'ailleurs... Elle était prête.  
Elle se remit au travail avec entrain, le cœur léger.

De son côté, House trépignait d'impatience. Foreman n'en finissait pas d'énumérer les symptômes du patient cancéreux dont les cellules n'étaient pas cancéreuses...  
Tout en l'écoutant, il lança sa balle rouge contre le mur pour se détendre.  
Le frappé à la porte le fit se relever brutalement : le secrétaire de Cuddy lui apportait du courrier.

Il ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe kraft, sortit l'enveloppe blanche et la remit très vite dans l'autre.  
Il regarda Foreman d'un air embarrassé :  
-Heu.. C'est personnel, vous pouvez....

Il lui fit signe avec la main de dégager. Ce que fit le jeune médecin, non sans claquer la porte derrière lui.  
Loin de s'en offusquer, House prit place dans son fauteuil et le cœur battant, sortit l'enveloppe blanche.  
Il fixa longtemps les liés et les déliés de l'écriture de Cuddy ainsi que les lèvres rouges... _Petite coquine_... Bon dieu, il éprouvait même l'envie d'embrasser l'enveloppe ! Il était complètement dingue !

Il secoua la tête et décacheta doucement le papier, le cœur palpitant au point d'exploser, la sueur glissant le long de son dos.  
Il soupira. Tout allait changer au moment où il regarderait l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.  
Mais il n'avait pas peur... Enfin, presque pas peur...

Il retira la feuille et la déplia les mains tremblantes. Son cœur fit un bon de géant, son souffle se brisa ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une simple publicité lui ferait autant d'effet !  
Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple prospectus... C'était tout un symbole....

**URGENCE DEPANNAGE**

**DES DEMENAGEURS PROFESSIONNELS A VOTRE SERVICE !**

**SERIEUX ET RAPIDES !**

**APPELEZ LE 555 850 244**

**ET EN UN CLIC VOUS ETES DEMENAGES !**

House ramassa le dépliant dans l'enveloppe et rejoignit son équipe.  
A 17h, il descendit jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy et comme à son habitude entra sans frapper.  
- Tu as fini ?  
- Oui, juste le temps de ranger ces dossiers.  
- Bien, je te ramène. Mais, je dois passer chez moi prendre quelques affaires....

Cuddy s'approcha de lui, mutine, son sac sous le bras.  
- Ton piano ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant puis sortit du bureau avec lui.  
House posa son bras sur ses épaules et ils quittèrent l'hôpital ainsi, sous les yeux écarquillés des employés.

**FIN.**  
_______


End file.
